10 trysts of KenobiSkywalker
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Slash fiction the development of Anakin and Obiwan's relationship through thick and thin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Slippery when wet  
Author:Hyyp chick  
Pairing:Anakin/Obi-wan  
Rating:R  
Disclaimer:George Lucas owns star wars and all characters contained within. His little dictatorship leaves me owning nothing  
Summary: Anakin takes a bath.

He knew he should walk away. It was inappropriate. Inappropriate to stand fixated to a gap in the door watching his Padawan bathe.  
Obi-wan had found himself in this position through a series of simple events. He and Anakin had just returned from a two week diplomatic mission on a planet that reeked of dead, rotting fish. To top that it had been raining on their return to Coruscant and Mace Windu had kept them on the landing platform for a half hour. So, as Jedi like as they could, they had rushed back to their apartment to freshen and change.  
Obi-wan had used the fresher first, privileges of a Master, then Anakin had gone in as Obi-wan went to his room to dress. When Obi-wan returned to the living quarter Anakin was still in the bathroom. He approached the door to inquire as to how long he would be, he was hungry, but something had made him stop short of actually speaking. Splashing. Anakin was splashing. Obi-wan peered carefully through the gap in the door to discover the source of such activity.  
Anakin was taking a bath. Covered in bubbles he was running his hand through them like they were clouds and then thrashing his hand into the water much to his own amusement.  
Where had Anakin got bubbles from? Obi-wan pondered the thought. Anakin had asked after the bath when he was an 11 year old boy. Obi-wan had explained about the many species of Jedi that were more comfortable in the bath than in the fresher, adding that they were not among them and therefore the bath was a symbol of self indulgence and not to be used. So where had Anakin gotten bubbles? Obi-wan stopped caring when his Padawan sat up a little. The older Jedi bit down on his bottom lip as the younger wiped a clump of bubbles from his chest to reveal erect and pert nipples. As Anakin rested his head back on the wall and curled the fingers of his left hand around the edge of the bath Obi-wan subconsciously licked his lips and wondered when this 18 year old had gotten so beautiful.  
Totally inappropriate. He knew he should walk away. Now. Go on. Go. What's he doing now? Obi-wan mused as Anakin's right hand sunk beneath the bubbles into the water. The water began to ripple and make waves in a consistent pattern and then as his eyes closed and lips parted the water was splashing furiously, and Anakin's chest was heaving heavily, and did he just say what Obi-wan thought he said?!  
Anakin opened his eyes and Obi-wan thought he looked straight at him. The boy smiled and tugged at the chain to release the water. He stepped out of the bath and Obi-wan just kept watching. Anakin grappled for a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he headed for the door.  
Obi-wan couldn't be caught here like this, he needed to excuse himself. He knocked quickly on the bathroom door and coughed. Anakin pulled the door wide open, clinging to his modest covering and dripping water at Obi-wan's feet.  
"I just wondered how much longer you were going to be in there, I'm hungry" He managed to stumble out coherently.  
"patience is a virtue Master, anyway I'm finished now. Shall I meet you in the dining hall?"  
Obi-wan managed a feeble 'yes that would be ok' even though he should have been chastising his padawan for his cheek. So Anakin had grinned and shut the door behind him on entering his bedroom, and Obi-wan had left the apartment chastising only himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Lessons to be learned  
Author:Hyyp chick  
Pairing:Obi-wan/Anakin, slight Ani+other  
Rating:NC-17  
Disclaimer:As always I own nothing Lucas owns everything I have 76p in the world if you want to sue me for it  
Summary:There are lessons to learn

Obi-wan had searched the Jedi temple for Anakin. It had been getting late and Anakin had not returned to their quarters. Not that this should actually be a problem, Anakin was 18 years old and capable of coming home when he wished to, however since witnessing 'that' moment in the bathroom Obi-wan had selfishly allowed himself numerous shielded fantasies about the boy in his trust and had consequently turned into the clingy girlfriend. At least that's what he felt like keeping tabs on Anakin all the time, where was he? Who was he with? what time would he be home? Anakin to his credit though hadn't seemed to notice a change in Obi-wan. Obi-wan was eternally thankful for that. So having waited and waited Obi-wan had concluded that Anakin must be in some danger and needed his help and he must look for him. A rational part of his brain asked the girlfriend part of his brain what danger a Padawan was supposed to be in within the walls of the temple but girlfriend brain told the rational brain to shut up he wasn't listening.  
The temple was a ridiculously large place to look for one person and no matter how much Obi-wan reached out to the Force it only allowed him to sense that Anakin was within its walls, not the exact four walls he needed to know. Stupid Force.  
Looking slightly flustered Obi-wan ran into Yoda, literally, in the labyrinth of corridors that made up the second level.

"my apologies Master Yoda" Obi-wan offered quickly through his embarrassment.

"In a hurry you are?" Yoda inquired, totally un-flustered by the incident.

"I'm trying to find Anakin" Obi-wan replied.

Yoda closed his eyes, screwed up his nose and dipped his ears. He seemed to hold his breath as well. Obi-wan waited patiently. Then Yoda sighed, opened his eyes and unscrewed his nose.

"In the map room young skywalker is" The Jedi Master confirmed confidently.

Obi-wan bowed his head respectfully and turned on his heel to go to the map room on the forth level. How did Yoda do that? Obi-wan still couldn't hook onto Anakin's signature even though he now knew where it was. Maybe it was a skill learned in time. Maybe you had to be 800 and something to achieve it. Obi-wan wondered what he would look like if he could live to be 800. The image was unsavoury and on second thoughts Master Yoda can keep his skill, if Obi-wan needed it he would just ask.  
That Anakin would be in the map room at this time of night puzzled his Master. It was a classroom used, surprisingly, for astrological reasons. Anakin enjoyed astrology it was one of the few classes that he did, but even so it was unlike him to study late for any reason. As Obi-wan approached the door to the room he suddenly felt Anakin's presence as it kicked him in all the wrong places through the Force. His instincts told him to turn around and go back to his quarters Anakin would return when ready, but the clingy girlfriend part of him wanted to get bitchy with the boy for being so late. So he opened the door and entered the room.  
Then stopped abruptly with the sickening sight before him. Five Padawan were in the dimly lit room with a hundred star systems spinning above their heads. Two were curled up on the floor with bottles of liquor (How on this earth did Padawan's get hold of alcohol?) watching the show before them. The show was what had made Obi-wan freeze to the spot. Anakin was stood, wearing only his cloak, with his close peer Kimi thrusting inside of him from behind and a younger female Padawan on her knees at his service in front of him. The sight of a Knight amongst their midst made all five stand to attention. Kimi quickly adjusting his robes and Anakin pulling his cloak tightly around him. He was ashamed to be caught like this by his Master. Obi-wan glowered at him for a second, saying nothing, before picking Anakin's lightsaber up from the floor by his feet. The other four Padawan stood slightly back from Anakin. Obi-wan ignited the weapon and pointed it directly at Anakin's chest.

"If I were your enemy you would be dead now" He said with an uneasy calm.

"Your skills as a Jedi are extraordinary but your arrogance still astounds me and your overconfidence will get you killed!" He finally bellowed, jabbing the saber towards Anakin's chest making him flinch.

The humming filled all of Anakin's senses and the heat was unbearable. He felt his eyes stinging and fought hard not to cry those tears. Obi-wan deactivated the lightsaber and Anakin breathed.

" You are Jedi, do not discard your weapons so easily" Obi-wan spat, lecturing the whole group.

"The drinking of alcohol is forbidden within the temple and this...'disgusting practice' is against the Order to which all of you have pledged your allegiance. I suggest you return to your quarters and meditate on what you have done. If you feel an inability to abstain from such activity I suggest you seek council with your Masters. I will deal with you later" He finished, pointing the hilt of the saber at Anakin before releasing it to the ground and storming away from the map room.  
Anakin threw himself against the closest wall.

"are you alright Ani?" Kimi asked "I can't believe he threatened you with your own lightsaber" He continued, as if Obi-wan had committed a great wrong against Anakin.

"He didn't threaten me, he was making a point" Anakin defended moodily. He dressed quickly and carefully replaced the lightsaber to his belt. He left, turning his back on his so-called friends, flicking his cloak out behind him as he went. He had no intentions of socialising with them again.

Obi-wan was doing something with his data pad on the sofa when Anakin returned to the apartment. Obi-wan didn't even look up at him when he entered. Anakin was filled with shame and embarrassment.

"Master I'm..."

"Sorry?" Obi-wan cut him off sharply "i thought you might be" he added sarcastically.

Anakin didn't know what else to say. Obi-wan had never been like this with him. Maybe things would look better in the morning he thought and with that he wordlessly went to his room.  
He'd been in bed about an hour, unable to sleep, replaying the whole thing in his head over and over again when a chink of light drew his attention to the door. Obi-wan strolled over to his bed and sat on it his back to Anakin.

"How many times?" he asked, almost dejectedly.

"I don't know" Anakin answered truthfully, it was too many to keep count and Obi-wan read that in his response.

Then something made Anakin sit up and tentatively put a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder. He couldn't place the feeling but it felt like obi-wan was crying, no not Obi-wan but his heart. His heart was crying because of what Anakin had done. He didn't know why he did it but he kissed the back of Obi-wan's neck lightly and whispered a sincere sorry into the kiss, barely audible.

"I've never..." Obi-wan stated, though why he said it and what he meant by it he was unsure.

Anakin tugged at Obi-wan's top and removed it from his body, then silently he traced light kisses all over his upper back. With every kiss he felt Obi-wan give into him deeper. This is what he wanted, why he'd come to his room in the first place. Anakin wrapped his body around that of his Master and held him silently, feeling Obi-wan let go. Then he let a hand trail into Obi-wan's sleep pants as he ran his tongue teasingly around Obi-wan's ear. He pulled and tugged masterfully on Obi-wan's cock and as teeth tore at his lobe Obi-wan came, quickly and needy. He was embarrassed by his own speed but Anakin's soaked hand was only a symbol of his soaked ego. Grinning not too dissimilar from a Cheshire cat Anakin dragged his Master onto his bed and relieved him of his pants. After working his tight and virginal entrance with his skillful fingers, Anakin slowly slid his own cock into the depths of Obi-wan. The initial pain that Obi-wan experienced from Anakin was soon overtaken by the overwhelming beauty and passion of the act they were in, and feeling Anakin on top of him, Anakin thrusting inside of him, Anakin clawing at his back, Anakin grunting and moaning and whispering profanities Obi-wan barely knew, and then Anakin coming inside of him and flagging his wasted body on top of him, Obi-wan knew he had all that he wanted. And all was forgiven. In the field Obi-wan would lead, but in the bedroom Anakin would be the master because Obi-wan had lessons to learn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Fantasies, desires, and love letters  
Author:Hyyp chick  
Rating:NC-17  
Pairing:Anakin/Obi-wan  
Disclaimer:I don't own any characters from star wars  
Summary:Anakin and Obi-wan's developing relationship from Anakin's POV. Gets a bit fluffy at times, I apologise for that!

Obi-wan has been sent on a mission without me, because I am to be Knighted soon. He left whilst Master Yoda had me sparring with Master Windu. He hates me. Master Windu that is, not Master Yoda, although he distrusts me and he always sees my future as ending in pain. Mind you he probably sees pain in everyone's future considering the fact that everything remotely resembling fun leads to the dark side. Anyway I beat Master Windu and now he hates me more.

I passed by the great hall on my way back to my rooms. We call it a great hall because we have been brought up referring to it as such but there's nothing great about it, it's a dining hall, there's one in every building on Coruscant, ours is nothing special but that's jedi for you, delusions of grandeur, like any other religion really. The droid that served me with my meal, we call her Rosey but no-one knows why, handed me an envelope. I found this strange, I mean I've been to planets where they communicate in this manner but Coruscant isn't one of them. So I sit at my chosen table, alone, my emotions (the one's I'm not supposed to have) conflicted by my beating Master Windu in a lightsaber duel and Obi-wan leaving me. Attachment is forbidden by the Order but I am attached to him none the less and I miss him already. It's a bit like when I left my Mother but not really. I miss my Mother because she is my Mother. I miss Obi-wan because, well this is the thing, I think I'm falling in love with him, but I'm not ready to tell him that yet.

I knew he liked me because I've caught him watching me. Then 'That' happened. I never meant for that to happen, we just got drunk and I got talked into it and I know it sounds like a kop out excuse but it's the truth. In the past I've meant it, wanted it, but that time all I could think about was Obi-wan. Maybe that's why he came looking for me, maybe I need to work on my shielding. I could have died when he walked in, I was so ashamed. Then at home he was, well, off, and then when he came to my room I knew what he wanted. I wanted to make things better and he wanted to say sorry for his reactions, not that he had anything to be sorry about but he knew as well as I did that they stemmed from jealousy, and Obi-wan being the Jedi that he is couldn't deal with that. That's how the sex happened. I didn't think about it, he didn't think about it, it was, surreal, Force motivated maybe, and it felt kinda weird because he was so submissive it was so easy and over so fast. We've had sex since then, quite a lot actually, and it just keeps getting better. He likes me to be in control and I like that too.

Now though he's been sent on a mission of diplomatic importance to a planet I can't pronounce in a system I've never heard of. I couldn't go because I have things to complete before my knighting and me and Obi-wan usually end up endangering our lives somehow on these kind of missions. Obi-wan joked that he needed a break from near death experiences. I joked back that he'd better avoid them because I won't be there to save his ass, and it's such a pretty ass. The conversation got pretty smutty from there on in and we did it in the kitchen. I love it when it's spontaneous, it's so unlike Obi-plan everything to within an inch of its life-wan.

So anyway I'm eating this non descript mush that serves as nutritious food here in the Temple, dessert smells good though it's with custard and I love custard, and I open the envelope. Inside is a sheet of parchment that smells fresh and nutmeggy. I giggle at the concept of 'nutmeggy' it sounds silly in my head and now people are looking over at me. It's crisp to touch and apart from the perfect fold in the dead centre there's not a crease in it. It feels silky and there is the most gorgeous swirling calligraphy on it, drawn with ink that shimmers in the light from blue to purple. The sort of colour emitting from my duel with Master Windu earlier on. I know who has written it for me even before I read a word on the page and it strikes me as beautiful. So personal, and I catch myself beaming in the great hall at a sheet of parchment. Listen to me, I sound like a girl. That's what he does to me. Turns me from the strong, lithe, fighter/killer Jedi (as near as damn it) knight that I am to a giggling little girl. Maybe he'd like me like that...  
The note anyway is short but effective. it reads;

I know you have come for food before returning to your quarters  
really Anakin you should change your routine once in a while.  
So how is the custard? Hot, warm, deliciously sweet? Just like  
You. I would like to be said custard, to glide effortlessly  
down your throat (although even by my standards I think I do  
a pretty good job of that). Better still if I were there we  
could take the dish back to our rooms and you could lick it off  
a whole different type of dessert.  
enjoy your meal.

He knows me so well. But those images, they're doing things to me that shouldn't happen whilst dining alone in the great hall. I'll have to stay here a little longer, and maybe think of Master Yoda naked, that should dispel my lust. It's a taught Jedi technique that, I mean we can't control our bodies just (supposedly) our emotions and so that is what they teach you to do for any of those embarrassing moments. I just think Master Yoda gets off on the thought of a hundred Padawans imagining him naked. eurgh, that IS working.

I've ditched my mush for my dessert and as always it is sweet and I love it, and try as hard as I might all I can think about is Obi-wan on my bed this stuff dripping onto my sheets as I endeavour to lick every drop from his body, paying particular attention to the custard smoothing its way down his erection, and I lick and suck and savour and then with his cries my sweet dessert is salty and I swallow everything.

I notice that I have scraped my bowl clean so pulling my cloak around me loosely I pick up my note and head home. Inside the door I do what I always do, throw my cloak nonchalantly to the floor, the cleaner droid will pick it up later, and taking my 'saber off it place my belt on a table by the commlink. My lightsaber I keep on the table in the middle when I'm in this room, subconsciously I will take it with me into whichever room I venture to, even whilst in my own quarters. So I place the 'saber on the table and immediately notice another sheet of parchment, much like the first. I pick it up, fingering its silkiness, and read it;

I know this is where you keep your lightsaber Anakin but do you  
know where I'd like to put mine?

And I do. The muscles in my ass clench as if trying to find his length inside their tightness, but they fail and now I need him. I go to the cooler in the kitchen for the sweet cold liquid that I hope will cool my desire. It does nothing of the sort and I decide that a cold shot in the fresher will do it. So I strip naked throwing my sweat soaked robes to the floor for the droid to find and I can feel Obi-wan watching me. He's not here but I'm not shielding, in fact I'm not just not shielding I'm sending tendrils of Force out through our bond to tell him of my present state. I think he's locked onto me and I wonder if he's alone. I run the water, but it is not cold. I'm a bit of a wimp after all when it comes to the cold, so instead my water is bellowing steam out into the room. Then I glance at the mirror and I see it as the steam has condensated around the greasy smear of lettering;

Sweaty Pup bring one off for me I love to watch

And he's run out of room on the glass or I'm sure he would elaborate and I don't know how much more of this I can stand. In the fresher, once I've cleaned my matted hair and desperate body I do as he asks and I pray to Force that I'm sending out the right messages to his bond only. I'm here all alone grunting and groaning, with the occasional whimper for good measure, under a running cascade of hot water, and I pull on the frosted glass to steady myself as I try to last, but it feels so good as I come, calling his name.

I can feel him smile and I know he's been with me. I dry and dress into a pair of sleep pants and curl into a chair in the living area to meditate. I'm not good at this and as I try to do as I've been taught over the years I do what I invariably do, end up daydreaming.

It starts off with me hanging around the council chambers for a meeting to end and then collaring Obi-wan on his exit and re-entering the chamber when it eventually becomes empty. We have sex in Master Windu's chair, just to piss him off if he ever found out, and as Master Kenobi comes inside of me I leave my mark on the plush upholstery. I'd find a reason to be invited to the next meeting just to see him sit there smugly telling everyone how shit I am at being a Jedi and I'd take it with a smile on my face just knowing. Then we're back here having sex in the fresher, which is one of my favourites and I take a long time over this fantasy. Afterwards we go to my room an Padme's there. I can't think of a good reason why but it's my fantasy so it doesn't matter. Anyway she's there and coming on to me and Obi-wan notices and at first he's jealous and then she starts making eyes at him and I know she can sense the sex we just had and wants in on the action. So as the selfless Jedi that we are we oblige the young lady. In my fantasy she is a virgin but I've no idea whether she is really, she just seems the type, you know married to the job. So I lie on the bed and Obi-wan goes down on me as my tongue is discovering that which lies untouched. She's getting off watching him service me and begs me, positively begs me to take her. I do as Obi-wan watches and I make her scream and she's spilling all sorts of compliments into my ear. Then Obi-wan takes her too and I can't fathom why it's so horny to watch your partner fuck someone else but it is.

And now I'm hard again and this whole evening is becoming unbearable, I need sex. but I won't get it, even though I could, because Obi-wan's not here, and I'm his alone, he means so much to me and I couldn't even think to cheat on him. As I said, I think I love him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Santa's little helper  
Author:Hyyp chick  
Pairing:Obi/Anakin  
Rating:NC-17  
Disclaimer:Lucas owns, I don't  
Summary:It's christmas on Coruscant. Slight AU from the film chronology, the Clone wars have begun but Anakin hasn't lost an arm and he isn't married to Padme. Unashamed Jedi porn all the way, I'm afraid.

Anakin had been leaning in the doorway for almost two hours. Jedi robes pressed and dressed against him, no cloak. Supporting his weight against the frame with the left hand side of his immaculate form, left foot crossed over the right, blase but patient. Hands rested in a knot before his stomach, hair now thick and tussled laying intemperately about his crown. Eyes courting, rising and dropping with the curl at the edge of his mouth. soft lips pliant and caressing of each other sporadically, agile tongue wetting them whenever the need arose.

Obi-wan had noticed but he had a job to do. He was playing Santa this year for the poverty stricken and desolate children that inhabited the vile bowels of this toxic citadel. He and Anakin had been absent from Coruscant for a solid eight months following Anakin's Knighthood fighting in the Clone wars. On their return the council had granted them leave of stay for the festivities. Obi-wan needed to recuperate and Anakin, they deemed, was just enjoying the war too much. Apparently you can't dismember a battle droid with a smile on your face, it leads to the dark side. Hell, what doesn't?

Anakin had drifted around the Temple for a bit, watching the senior Padawans help the Younglings decorate the halls, gazed over the presents they were making to give to the visiting children. He'd hung his head low with an uncompromising smirk when he'd seen Mace Windu wandering the corridors in a santa hat and just plain laughed when he ran into Master Yoda with tinsel wrapped around his staff.

"into the christmas spirit you must get, young Skywalker" had been Yoda's advice. He thought of the rumour that was circulating about a third year Padawan who had tied tinsel to his lightsaber hilt. He'd ignited it in a training spar with his Master and set the damn thing alight! Anakin thought he could do without wrapping tinsel around something.

Then he'd acquired a tree from Padme and decorated it in Obi-wan's absence with glowing baubles and glittering stars. Then he'd got bored again and situated himself in the doorway of the grotto. A slow line of children streamed passed him but they did not speak to each other, their anticipations matched, their want the same. They were here to see Santa. Obi-wan, dressed in the traditional suit of the stereotypical Santa, paid great attention to each and every child that graced his knee, never saying a word to his former Padawan, barely even acknowledging his presence but for stolen glances between present giving.

Eventually the queue died down and Anakin watched patiently as Obi-wan showed the same level of attentiveness to the last child as to the first he had watched him with. Anakin turned his head to see the child leave the room before flicking it back to stare illicitly at Obi-wan.

"I am proud of you" Obi-wan commented, tidying the presents around him. Anakin's brow furrowed and Obi-wan sensed his confusion at the compliment.

"I have never seen you stand still for that long in 10 years, my training it seems was not a complete waste of my time. We might even have you meditating without whining by the time you are 30" He mocked.

Far from being offended by the gibe Anakin shared the joke and smiled.

"So what can I do for you my bored young one, that could not have possibly waited until I had got home?"

"I wanted to see Santa" Anakin replied in a deep and husky voice. It barely suited him and Obi-wan had to restrain himself from smirking at it, Anakin was always offended by a dent in his ego.

"very well" Obi-wan replied, playing along. "Why don't you come over here and sit on my knee and tell me whether you have been very very good, or very very naughty this year" Obi-wan's voice was as seductive as Anakin had meant his to be. The young Jedi Knight obeyed the order and sat on Obi-wan's lap, facing him, legs wrapped supportively around the chair, arms wrapped ardently around his neck.

"well Santa it seems to me that 'good' is a point of view. You see for this past year, and some of the one before that, I have been fucking my Master from here to kingdom come. At every opportunity, even in the context of war if we could find the time. And it has been good, so fucking good, but I am a Jedi Knight now and that makes me a very, very naughty boy" Anakin placed a chaste kiss to Obi-wan's lips.

"I see. Well I don't think I can give you a present, Jedi Knight, with behaviour like that. You should be punished for your displays" Obi-wan's eyes lit with the possibilities.

"Then punish me as you see fit, and I promise to be a good boy in the future" Anakin pleaded theatrically.

"On your knees, Knight" Obi-wan demanded.

Anakin slid from Obi-wan's lap to kneel on the floor before him, eyes submissive to his Master's. Obi-wan stood and looked down on his subject. Anakin's lips were parted, his tongue visible.

"I need to dress. Stay" Obi-wan ordered, walking away from the Jedi on the floor to a curtained area at the back of the room. Anakin gave it thirty seconds before following. Obi-wan had managed only to remove his hat, beard and gloves in that time.

"Disobeying orders Anakin?" He questioned.

"What's new" Anakin was able to breathlessly reply before bombarding Obi-wan with passionate and lustful kisses.  
As his mouth raped that of his former Master's his fingers expertly worked to remove the outfit Obi-wan was concealed in. Dropping the tunic to the floor he rushed his hands needily over Obi-wan's taut chest muscles, paying attention to each nipple in turn, and then teasing his digits between feathering the older Jedi's neck and forcefully stroking his stomach and area of skin just below the waistband of the pants.

"You are a very naughty boy Anakin Skywalker, desecrating this symbol of purity and goodness" Obi-wan purred as Anakin multi-tasked, sucking feverently on his neck whilst his hands worked to remove the red trousers.

"You look hot in the suit" Was Anakin's 'and what' response.

"You will be punished young one" Obi-wan warned authoritatively, despite his hard breaths and pounding heart. Anakin looked into his eyes with an 'I dare you' look, and grinned when seemingly Obi-wan had no reply. Suddenly, and before Anakin could register the action he found himself splayed to the opposing wall, cheek burning from the force of contact with it. Obi-wan held him in some Force grip which Anakin could have broken had he had a wish to, and tore at his tunic with wild and untamed ease. Anakin raised his hands above his head and dug his habitually chewed nails into the wall in an attempt to find a brace as his pants slid to the ground. Then his skin stung with the sharp contact of Obi-wan's palm to his peachy rear. He released a muffled grunt to acknowledge the sensation.

"Very. Naughty. Boy" Obi-wan accentuated, punctuating each word with a perfect spank to his Padawan's reddening arse.

Anakin was building with need. The slaps caused him pain, albeit minimal, but it was so erotic and he wanted more.

"More? you want more? You want to feel the pain from me Anakin?" Obi-wan quizzed. A whimper was all the Knight could utter.

Anakin briefly felt the wetness of Obi-wan's fingers probe at his entrance, but the contact was brief and quickly replaced with the fullness of Obi-wan's cock. It hurt like bloody hell, Anakin had never experienced this kind of assault on his body, but after a few solid thrusts from Obi-wan's demanding sex Anakin grew to like the heavy friction and when Obi-wan struck gold Anakin simply melted into the intensity of the moment. His hips started to buck, backing him onto the large length of his Master residing inside of him and Obi-wan moaned erotically at Anakin's eventual involvement in the act. The Jedi Master slid a hand sensually down Anakin's chest (using the other to help his Force grip keep the boy upright), clasping it firmly around Anakin's painfully full erection, stroking it at double the rate of his thrusts, caught in the moment of passionate control and power.

Anakin wanted to come so badly but Obi-wan was beating at their bond, warning him that such an act would be unforgiven by his lover. Obi-wan wanted to feel him squirm, wanted him to know beyond doubt who had control in their relationship.

"I want you to beg for it Anakin" He demanded, and Anakin did over and over until Obi-wan finally spilt himself inside of him and released Anakin to bask in a mutual, intense, and powerful orgasm.

Anakin slipped to the floor as Obi-wan pulled out of him and removed the hold he had over him. A crumpled heap of sweating Jedi Knight, fighting hard to gain control over his own breathing again, at the feet of Santa Claus.

"Try to be good next year, Knight, and NEVER think you have either the right to disobey me or challenge me. I will always come out on top Anakin ".

Obi-wan found calm as Anakin still lay on the floor with an inability to move or speak. He dressed pristinely, raised his eyebrows to the mess on the floor that still called him Master, and with a satisfied smile left to return to the apartment. One day the boy would learn to stop questioning authority.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love, truth and honesty  
Author:Hyyp chick  
Rating:R for language  
Pairing:Obi/Ani  
Disclaimer:I do not own these characters, still  
Summary:Still AU from movies, but I'm picking at the bits I want to use, self explained in the story I think. Anakin has trouble dealing with situations.

Anakin walked away from the medical bay with his arms across his stomach, each hand in the opposing sleeve of his cloak. He didn't want people to look at it. It was bad enough that everyone knew what had happened, they didn't need to stare at the freak all day as well. He hung his head low to avoid eye contact with those he passed but he could feel their glances boring holes into him, their whispers in his head. I mean he's a Jedi Knight, do they think he can't fucking hear them?!

Well he can hear them. Every single one of them. Every word, every comment, every remark, every vicious thought. Bastards. All of them. Don't they know there's a war on? Don't they have anything better to do than laugh at him?

He passed a couple of young Padawans in the hallway, no more than 11 years old, sharing a thought on a class they had just previously been let out of. As he went by they giggled.

"It's fucking hilarious isn't it? Go on have a good laugh at the freak show!" He spat testily.

The Padawans cowered at the sudden and unprovoked outburst from the Knight in front of them. They would have made apologies to their hero if only they had known their fault. Then out of nowhere, like a guardian angel, Anakin felt the soothing arms of Obi-wan wrap around his shoulders, easing his pain. He didn't hear the comforting words his old Master administered to the frightened young ones, he only felt his body being steered to the safety of their quarters.

Obi-wan placed the hurting Jedi on the sofa and disappeared to the kitchen. He returned moments later with a hot honey drink and chocolate biscuits. The answer to all of Anakin's problems since Obi-wan had known him as a small boy. He placed his wares on the table. Anakin stared at them for a few seconds before glowering up at his former Master.

"I'm not 10 years old Obi-wan" He snapped ungratefully before moving himself to the window.

"No Anakin you are not but you still have the same sweet tooth and you deserve a treat for what you have been through" Obi-wan countered with sympathetically.

"I don't want your pity" Anakin replied, staring out of the window at the heavy Coruscant traffic but seeing nothing.

"You are upset by what has happened Anakin, it is understandable, I know how you must be feeling..."

"How do you know Obi-wan huh? How the fuck do you know what I am feeling?!" He raged, flaying his arms up, revealing the gloved limb that was the cause of his distress.

Now into its third year the war had left many battle scars and created many casualties. For being on the front line Anakin and Obi-wan had escaped relatively unscathed. Until now. A mission had gone disastrously wrong and the information the Jedi held had been overwhelmingly inaccurate. Having been led into a trap the ultimate tag team found themselves facing a Sith Lord with no assistance and no way of calling for help. They had been brought to face their death at the hands of this apprentice because their heroic efforts in the war was generally pissing off those in charge of the separatist movement who believed they could gain closure of the war far quicker with the absence of Kenobi-Skywalker. The ensuing battle had been fierce and in its midst Anakin had overstepped his mark and consequently lost his limb. He was lucky in fact to keep his life but seeing Anakin so severely wounded had spurred Obi-wan to a new level and he had disposed of the Sith apprentice in his vengeful defence of his lover. Anakin had lost consciousness soon after and awoke some time later in the medical bay aboard ship. His consciousness then had been brief and after some terrifying dreams he awoke in the medical centre of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He had refused to see anyone and Obi-wan had been forced to visit only when the boy was in the throws of fitful sleep. He would whisper sweet words softly and wipe his brow to calm him but would always be forced to leave by the chief medical droid as Anakin began to wake for fear of the rage the Knight had shown on first realisation of what had happened to him.

Obi-wan didn't even look at Anakin's hand as it waved infuriated in front of him. His eyes were entranced by the anger and hurt, suffering and humiliation in Anakin's eyes.

"Calm down, the medical droids have done their job well and everything is going to be alright".

It was Obi-wan's attempt at soothing the situation, which seemed a lot harder than it was meant to be. It wasn't working. Anakin pulled back the sleeve of his robe to reveal an elbow length leather glove.

"You call this alright?! Everyone is laughing at me!" Anakin bellowed.

"Nobody is laughing at you. Who is laughing at you?" Obi-wan asked patiently.

"Everybody!" Anakin repeated.

"Am I laughing Anakin?" Obi-wan attempted reason.

"You are disappointed in me, I have failed you, and now with this...I repulse you"

"Anakin I am not repulsed by you!My feelings for you have not changed, except maybe to grow stronger, and you are not a disappointment, to me you never could be" Obi-wan spoke, truthfully and candidly.

Anakin stormed passed Obi-wan to close himself in his bedroom. Obi-wan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It hurt so much to see Anakin in so much pain. If he could just reach out, just touch him, wrap up his ego and dispel his paranoia. Couldn't he see how Obi-wan felt, that a metal hand didn't matter, Force Anakin could have turned purple and grown two heads and it wouldn't matter as far as Obi-wan was concerned. He had to help Anakin before the depression consumed him. He just had no idea how.

Obi-wan and Anakin had been grounded on Coruscant for a month and a half. At first Obi-wan hadn't been able to get through to his former Padawan at all, and he had tried everything. Then one day he had disappeared. Gone at the crack of dawn and not back at nightfall Obi-wan had worried about him. Anakin had been in no fit state to be on his own. Obi-wan had fallen asleep in the common room waiting for his return. Then he did return as the sun broke through the darkness, brighter than the day before, as bright as Obi-wan could ever remember it being on Coruscant. He had floated into the apartment awash with serenity. Gone was his angst, his suffering, his depression, replaced by a sense of stronger well being, self worth, optimism. He had smiled that smile, the one where its recipient knew they were the most important being in his whole universe and they had made love so tenderly it was almost dreamlike.

Obi-wan had questioned the sudden change, the events that had led him from the Temple in pain and returned him in peace but Anakin would not explain himself, only to say that someone had battered him out of it and made him see that his life was still a life worth living. Despondant as Obi-wan was that he had not been the one capable of this feat when he should have been, he was just as glad to have Anakin back. During the days when Obi-wan had assignments to complete, or teaching of younglings in the absence of their tutors Anakin would always be gone from the Temple and he would always return at nightfall in the same state of serenity. The Jedi Order had been trying to teach this to him for years, Obi-wan had no idea what was blessing him with it now but he was glad. Anakin had come through his most difficult trial and survived. He was truly a great man.

It had been three months since Kenobi-Skywalker had been war active. The council had granted Anakin extended sick leave on account of the seriousness of his injuries, and anyway he was finally acting like a Jedi, why spoil it?

Anakin had been summoned to the council chambers in the early morn after a much confusing night. He glanced in Obi-wan's direction but the Jedi Master avoided his gaze as he had avoided him since his return to the Temple that previous night. Anakin bowed respectfully to the congregated Masters.

"Do you know why you have been summoned here, Skywalker?" Mace Windu quizzed, detest spitting from his lips.

"No" Anakin answered in his ignorance, shaking his head. He could feel the council's eyes ripping shreads off him, Obi-wan's fierce of all.

Mace Windu played a holo image in front of Anakin. It showed him in a tight clinch with Padme, followed by a peck on her cheek dangerously close to her lips. Mace shut down the projector after grimacing at the recording.

"I am not watching any more of that again" He hissed tartly before returning his stare to Anakin, "Basically what the commentator elaborates on in her report is the romantic involvement you have with Senator Amidala" Mace Windu informed Anakin as if the news report were fact.

Anakin looked down to his feet but not because of the accusation, it was the realisation that Obi-wan had seen the news story and this, gossip, was the reason for his coldness.

"That's ridiculous" Anakin finally admonished. Mace raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

"Myself and Padme are friends but we are nothing beyond that" Anakin spoke with astonishment at being questioned on this matter.

"That embrace, that kiss if you even want to call it that..." He began, waving his hand in the direction of the projector, "...was purely platonic. Her security officer is concerned for her safety with all the disappearances occurring within the senate, he asked me to attend this dinner party with her for her protection when she refused to not attend. He felt my presence would ward off potential attacks on her and that she would allow it because of our friendship. That, whatever it was, took place in a room of 20 or more guests, I was bidding my farewell"

"And you didn't think to inform the council of this?" Mace asked as if Anakin were stupid.

"I didn't realise my every move had to be catalogued." Anakin replied facetiously, "I'm on leave, it was just a delegate dinner party with a friend, I am allowed to have those aren't I?" He added sarcastically.

Mace ignored his tone and continued his tirade.

"Do you know how this looks for us Skywalker?You, a Jedi Knight..." He scoffed "...sucking on the senator of Naboo all over the news..."

"What more can I say it's not true!" Anakin shouted, petulantly throwing his arms into the air. "So if you have quite finished interrogating me..." Anakin began to storm away from the podium.

"Skywalker!" Mace blasted full of venom and anger.

"An assignment for you the council has" Yoda interceded calmly. Anakin returned to the centre of the room and inclined his head to the leader of the Jedi council. Then Windu began to speak again and Anakin really just wanted to tell him that he was a wanker and would he just fuck right off of Anakin's ass and shit in someone elses.

He refrained.

"You are to accompany General Kenobi to Tatooine. You have been selected for your knowledge of the planet. We think whoever may be responsible for the disappearances in the senate could be using Tatooine as a base. Master Kenobi has a description and a mandate. You are to observe, not interact"

"Why?" Anakin questioned childlike.

"Because your mandate requires it of you!Young Skywalker" Windu bellowed.

"I apologise for my insolence" Anakin offered without meaning or the mandatory 'Master' as title.

"Your apology he accepts" Yoda interceded again quickly anxious to diffuse the situation. "leave immediately you will".

Anakin glowered at Obi-wan for the slightest of moments before turning on his heel to storm from the chamber, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Obi-wan palmed open the door to their apartment and entered with guilt ridden angst. Anakin was packing the few things he would need for the mission to his home planet. Obi-wan hung nervously in the doorway.

"Anakin..." He began, by way of an apology.

Anakin shut his case and charged passed Obi-wan into the common room.

"Anakin..." He reprised in an attempt to make amends.

"You should pack, Master Yoda said we were to leave immediately." He said calmly through his rush of emotion. "I'll go to the ship"

"Anakin wait" Obi-wan pleaded, "we need to talk".

"What is there to say Obi-wan? A downmarket reporter suggested I was fucking Padme and you chose to believe it without question. You didn't even ask me about it last night you just...you didn't trust me, and then you let Mace...thanks for nothing, Master"

Anakin chose to refer to Obi-wan by his title rather than his name and it stung Obi-wan in the midst of this tiff.

"I do trust you" Obi-wan sighed meekly.

"No you don't. I have never given you any reason to mistrust me, I have never wanted for somebody else and yet you buy into this trash as quickly as everyone else on that council did. How can I gain their respect and trust if I can't even expect it from you? The man that trained me, the man that lies with me, the man I let fuck me?Or am I just your whore Obi-wan?Do I just satisfy a need?"

"no of course..." Obi-wan began but Anakin hadn't finished.

"Do you know how much you hurt me in there? I thought I meant something to you and then you just blank me, leave me to that pack of wolves and all I'm thinking is 'he doesn't trust me', well you're a complete prick Obi-wan because I fucking love you you stupid bastard and I would never...I love you".

Anakin seized his luggage and stormed from the room. He had never said it before and Obi-wan had never felt more stupid. He had had no real reason to doubt Anakin it's just that ever since the surgery, well someone was comforting Anakin and it wasn't him. He chastised his jealousy as he realised that Anakin had merely found solace in a friend. Someone outside of the Order, someone with a different perspective. Everyone needed that occasionally, even himself.

He had his mandate in his hand but his first mission, long before the dual suns of Tatooine blighted the horizon, was to make up with the man he loved also.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; Something nice for tea  
Author:Hyyp chick  
Pairing:Obi/Ani  
Rating:NC-17  
Disclaimer:And still I make up everything whilst owning nothing  
Summary:The make up.

Obi-wan is standing in the doorway to my cabin aboard the ship that is transporting us to Tatooine. He looks sorrowful and forlorn and asks if he can come in tentatively. I'm too busy locking my fingers together to reply. I wonder how that dent got in the ceiling?

He came in anyway even without my permission. Can he not tell that I'm still pissed at him. Wanker. Now he's asking to sit down. Where for Christ's sake? The room barely fits me in it, the bed is connected to three of the four walls and had I grown another inch I'd have to bend in the middle to fit on it. There's a table next to my head and he's already stood in the rest of the available space. Prick. I hate being in space, especially when I'm not flying, because it's cold. I pull the edges of my cloak around my body to shield me from the low temp. He takes this as an offer to sit on my bed. Bastard. Now really how do you dent a ceiling, I wonder if someone threw something at it?

--------------------

I wish he would just look at me instead of pretending to be interested in the battleship grey ceiling. I hate this ship. Everything is battleship grey. The war is bloody battleship grey. He's overreacting. Or overacting, I said I was sorry, the boy is so melo-bloody-dramatic. Damn you Anakin look at me!

I stare hard at the floor as if to find some resolution in its bleakness. I don't want to do this, why isn't sorry good enough for him?

"Anakin I..." I begin by looking at him but find that I can't so I switch to tracing over the lines on the floor with my mind. He looks so hateful.

"Anakin, I am sorry. I should have known that you would not betray me, I should have trusted you but it is so difficult for me because I don't believe I deserve you..."

--------------------

You got that right...

--------------------

"...and I can't believe that someone like you could be with someone like me. I am much older than you and Padme is pretty, and I wake up each morning expecting to find that it is all a sick dream and that truly you are not mine. I was so afraid of losing you, so afraid that it could be true that I talked myself into believing it was true, do you understand?"

--------------------

No

--------------------

I sigh heavily, I am not getting through to him. I just want to draw his attention from that damn ceiling!  
"Anakin I am human, I do make mistakes, please forgive this one" I beg adding an 'I love you'.  
I watch him hoping for a melting smile or a flash of those 'come-to-bed' eyes. He doesn't move. Not one muscle and I'm starting to get desperate. Maybe I've pushed him too far, maybe I've lost him and I need him so much...

"Anakin for Force sakes say something!" I holler "Hate me! Shout at me! Throw shit at me! but don't shut me out!"

--------------------

He's stood up again. He should make up his bloody mind, standing then sitting then standing again. He's shouting at me too like that's gonna make it all fucking better. You thought I was having a fucking affair you fuckwit because Master fucking Windu, who hates my fucking guts, said it was fucking so. Fuck off if you think shouting at me is going to make me fucking talk to you. I'm fucking ignoring you with perfectly good fucking reason. For fuck's sake.

Oh for the love of God this guy can't be fucking still, he's on his knees now begging my forgiveness, well kiss my ass Obi-wan! Actually...

--------------------

Anakin is furious, I can feel it in the air around him. I can't let us go to Tatooine though with this hanging on. We have to sort it out now, I have to find a way through to him.

I lay my arms out on the bed and find the coarse fabric of his cloak beneath my touch. Almost without thinking about it I begin to mess with it, running it through my fingers and pooling it in a heap by his side. The edge finds its way to my grasp and I drop it into the pile leaving my fingers yearning for friction and occupation. I don't know if Anakin will let me but it's worth a try, he has spurned all of my other advances.

--------------------

Great. Now I'm getting a chill in my left leg. Are you just trying to piss me off today Obi-wan? Gold star you've succeeded. And laying your fingers on my leg and stroking it wont...his hands are radiating heat, where do they get that from? I'm freezing, maybe just a little harder just to warm me up a bit, it's the least you can fucking do...

--------------------

Anakin was tense when I first touched him but almost immediately relaxed into my action and so even though he refuses to respond to me I am persevering. I continue to massage his leg with both of my hands but more purposeful than before, my fear of Anakin's rejection has abated. I'll just move a little higher...

-------------------

Now the thing with this dent is...don't you dare Master I'm pissed off with you...me and my body are gonna fall out soon if it keeps reacting without my say so, just because he touched me there just for a second it goes getting all excited. We're pissed off at him fucking penis. He's bloody smirking now, thinking he's winning because you go jumping about at the slightest hint of getting one away. Well you may have forgiven him but I haven't.

-------------------

His mood is faltering and I know he wants it, he can't stay mad at me if I do it good. The trick is to make him needy, make him beg, bring him to the edge and leave him at it, letting him go only when I know all is forgiven. Anakin's normally in control he's good at this sort of stuff,guess it's time to see if I've learned anything from him.

I begin by moving between firm pressure on his thigh to light feathered touches in the crease of his groin, sporadically groping him and then taking his pleasure away...

--------------------

For fuck sake, fucking tease, I forgive just get on with it...

--------------------

Then my hand moves to cup him and I squeeze gently before rubbing his swelling through the rough fabric of his robes. He's still staring at that God damned ceiling but blinking furiously now and shifting his body to accommodate me, and his lips are drying. I stop.

--------------------

To remove my utility belt! It isn't even in the way! Mind the 'saber...oh that's right crease my tunic so I look a right state when we arrive on Tatooine...oh those lips, so warm on my freezing torso, keep going, keep going, keep...come back!

--------------------

I have reached the edge of his leggings with my kisses and he's tied them so tight I can't undo them! There we go, now there they go...

-------------------

Stop smirking and get on with it!

-------------------

It impresses me every time I see it, I pale in comparison. Anakin is aching for my touch and even though he's still not speaking to me he's using the Force to convey his urgency. Well if we're going to be using the Force...

-------------------

Fuck no he can't do that! They only work on the weak minded! Obviously my dick is weak minded 'cause it's fucking working...

-------------------

He can't stand it and I smile as I watch his body arch and writhe to find my hand, in need of real touch, real friction, and if the council could see my use of the Force right now. He's panting, his arms are clinging to the wall behind his head, prying him into my grasp and...he is watching me. Not the bloody ceiling. Me.

-------------------

come on Master you know patience has never been one of my strongest qualities, you're fucking forgiven...

-------------------

I give in to his pleading eyes and wrap my mouth around his painful erection. He's hot and pushing up into me. I let my tongue lap at him and I tear my teeth along his length...

-------------------

"I can't last!". Fuck, I spoke. Bollocks and shit.Oh please Obi-wan, please...

------------------

I can feel him tightening, I can feel the vibrations and he is going to lose control. And he does, and my God that boy looks sexy when he orgasms, it is the most perfect sight even though he is a shivering grunting mess. I suck him dry but I won't swallow. I mean I usually do but not this time.

------------------

... ... ... Ok ... no really I'm... ... I'll be alright in a... I'm...Fuck that was good... ...Fuck I wish I could breathe...or speak...or think. What's he doing?

-----------------

//Trust me Anakin//

-----------------

"Trust you? Why are you tele-speaking?"

Oh dear Force,God, Fuck. His lips have just closed around my own and he's spilling come into my mouth. Mine. And it's...I can taste me on his tongue and I'm really getting off on this, it's hot!

-----------------

Anakin is pulling on my neck and searching my mouth for any drops he may have missed. 'You're forgiven' He breathlessly mumbles when we part.

-----------------

'I love you' He says with a smile, and everything will be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; Going up and coming out  
Author:Hyyp chick  
Pairing:Obi/Ani  
Rating:NC-17  
Disclaimer:I own the sick little puppy of a story, Lucas owns all the characters and planetary systems of his own creation.  
Summary:This leaps quite nicely from 6 and leads a nice little path to 8 with a bit of sex and angst in the middle.  
Warning:Drugs used. And it's not big and it's not clever, just necessary for my storyline. Don't do drugs :-)

The war is in stalemate. Clones are fighting droids and droids are fighting clones, and both are being produced at an alarming rate of knots, and nobody is getting anywhere.

Chancellor Palpatine has been granted executive powers over the senate, by the senate. A majority of the senate at any rate. Mysteriously though those who oppose the move have been disappearing or meeting unquestionable fates. Some have expressed a change in views to support the Chancellor since the murders began.

Anakin and Obi-wan, well, Anakin had taken out the bounty hunter the Jedi had thought was responsible for the attacks, but it appeared that he was only on the payroll of someone else. Someone continually eluding the Jedi. Obi-wan had made comment about how they may have found out this information if Anakin hadn't been so rash with the 'saber.  
But Obi-wan hadn't been there when Anakin had delivered the mortal blow. He hadn't heard what the bounty hunter had said to Anakin about what he had seen, what he had holo-images of.  
Obi-wan was a negotiator, he would have tried to make the bounty hunter talk, and he would have talked, and Anakin couldn't afford for that to happen.  
So he'd run a lightsaber through him and the bounty hunter was dead. Luckily he held a blaster in his hand so that when Obi-wan arrived at the scene Anakin could convincingly lie that he'd been shot at and the fatal wounding had been an act of self defence.  
Well it was anyway if you thought about it.

Before they had left Tatooine Anakin had had a great desire to visit his Mother. Obi-wan had lectured against it but when ever did Anakin listen when he had already made up his mind?  
They had gone to Mos Espa, found Watto, and discovered that Shmi had married and lived out on a moisture farm. Obi-wan had trailed behind Anakin as the boy had searched her out and then they had arrived at the Lar's farm.

Shmi had recognised him immediately and embraced him lovingly. They had met her husband, his son, and his girlfriend and politely accepted an invitation to stay for tea. That's when it all happened. Obi-wan could barely bring himself to recall it, Anakin on the other hand replayed it in his head a thousand times a day.  
After tea Obi-wan had gone to the bathroom and Anakin had followed him. They had been involved in a steamy, passionate clinch when Beru had walked in on them. She screamed and the others had come running and after the resulting huffs of indignation Obi-wan had been asked to leave the house.  
He accepted their dismissal and returned to the awaiting ship. Shmi had taken Anakin aside and her disappointment was glaringly obvious, Anakin could feel it coursing through his veins. She held him tightly and sobbed. He stood there with his arms surrounding her feeling his heart breaking, being ripped in half for the only two people he had ever loved.  
Then standing back from him she had told him that the Jedi were an evil, brainwashing sect and that he needed to break free from the clutches of that 'so-called' Master and find a nice girl to marry and have a family with. To make his Mother proud of him again.  
Anakin had tearfully mumbled a sorry and left.

Obi-wan had tried to comfort him but the boy was inconsolable. He closed up, as Anakin always did, and refused to let anyone in. Refused to be touched, held, reassured. He kept it in. Let it boil and stew, until he was somewhere on the spectrum between homicidal and sucicidal.

Back on Coruscant their report had been delivered. Except Anakin had missed out the bit whereby he callously murdered a man and they both neglected to mention their visit to the Lar's ranch. Neither had any plans to return to Tatooine anytime soon.

Senator Amidala was the leader of the oppositon to Chancellor Palpatine's executive control. Not that she was against fighting for the republic, it's just that she is all for democracy and what Palpatine has is a dictatorship in all but name. But as more and more of her comrades disappear or find themselves dead her support is weakened and her safety heavily compromised.

She has to attend a congress meeting but she hasn't been outside of her apartment for a month and her safety officer fears that he can no longer protect her. So the Jedi have been contacted and charged with her safe keeping. Padme is loathe to have some random Jedi Knight swaggering about before her brandishing his lightsaber, and her safety officer fears she will give him the slip, unconcerned by her own continued well being.  
So reluctantly Master Windu has assigned Anakin and Obi-wan to this assignment.

They had left early to collect Padme, parking the speeder in a bay close to the elevator they were riding to Padme's apartment. The same elevator that had broken down half an hour ago.

"Buttons?" Obi-wan asked confidently.

"No" Anakin replied with a knowing smile.

"Bell?" Obi-wan tried again.

"No"

"Belt?"

"Yea, you got it! Your turn"

Obi-wan sighed. "Anakin I think with 10 minutes of playing this infernally infuriating game we have exhausted all of the 'I spy' possibilities"

Anakin huffed.

"We could break out?" Anakin suggested.

"No we are not going to break out of this elevator just because of your impatience. A tech droid is working on the problem now. And where exactly are you going to break out to? We are in a glass elevator on the side of a building hundreds of feet from the ground".

"Okay so it's a no, we'll wait"

Anakin leant against one side of the elevator, Obi-wan on the other. Anakin was picking at the buckles of his glove with a furrowed brow.

"You are thinking about your Mother again aren't you?" Obi-wan questioned tenuously.

"It's hard not to" Anakin said, biting his lip and looking up at Obi-wan, "She rejected me".

"She didn't reject you she just didn't like the idea of an 'us'. She still loves you, you are her only son".

"Yeah well I don't want to talk about it".

Anakin slumped lazily against the side and turned his head to look out over Coruscant. Obi-wan didn't press the matter further. Anakin had not long been out of his depression, he wasn't going to send him back to it.

"So, 'I spy's' out, what do you want to do now?" Obi-wan asked looking down into the endless space between the buildings, filled with traffic.

Anakin crossed the small distance between them in a mere millisecond and swamped Obi-wan with a fierce and impassioned kiss. A hand on his neck, another holding his hip, Anakin's height accentuated by Obi-wan's slouch. Obi-wan allowed the kiss momentarily before pushing Anakin away.

"Anakin not here, we are in a glass elevator in the middle of Coruscant! We're Jedi!"

"No-one can see" He replied with a smouldering grin, "we're on the side of a building, hundreds of feet in the air. The only people who could see are too busy concentrating on the airways".

Anakin made his second assault.

"Anakin! We can't, I can't..." Obi-wan objected feebly.

"protest all you want, it won't stop me" Anakin replied licentiously, dancing small kisses over Obi-wan's neck and ears.

"This is so wrong Padawan" Obi-wan uttered with dying conviction as Anakin slid down Obi-wan's body onto his knees.

He nuzzled his face into Obi-wan's groin and ran his hands firmly up and down the inside of his Master's legs until Obi-wan was steadying himself on the elevator side as his legs threatened to give out on him.  
Anakin ran his fingers up the others back as far as he could and then dragged his nails lightly over the skin on their downward stroke. It was one of Obi-wan's 'things'. He repeated this a few times, getting lower down the back with each stroke, driving Obi-wan insane as he twisted and pushed into Anakin's touch.

Eventually Anakin untied Obi-wan's pants and slipped them down to the top of his boots before running his hands softly up the back of Obi-wan's thighs to cup his buttocks. He squeezed the smooth pert flesh and rolled it between his fingers, pressing Obi-wan towards him. Obi-wan spread his legs a little and lolled into the glass window, resting most of his weight on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and pressed his palms to the glass.

Anakin lurched forward and took the end of Obi-wan's penis between his lips. He played teasingly with it for a moment before actually opening his mouth to let him in. Firm pressure on Obi-wan's rear accelerated his entry. Anakin continued to massage his lover's backside as he sucked and chewed on his length, his head bobbing furiously with the action. Obi-wan whimpered and moaned as he thrust into Anakin's mouth, mumbling something about being seen, being Jedi and how wrong it all was. Anakin just smirked around his Master's erection and rolled his eyes at his remonstrations. They soon gave way to incoherent babbling when Anakin probed a finger into his entrance, then two, and before long Anakin found himself supporting Obi-wan's weight as he feverently probed and sucked until the Jedi Master became a quivering orgasmic wreck.

After spilling his cum into his Padawan's willing mouth Obi-wan wilted to the elevator floor. Anakin grinned, once again sitting higher than his Master even though he was on his knees. Obi-wan looked slightly unnerved as Anakin tore at his own trousers, releasing them to below his knees. The Jedi Knight pulled at the listless form of his spent Master and rolled him over onto all fours. Lubricating his own penis with the cocktail in his mouth he glided it into Obi-wan's ass. He held his position momentarily, waiting for Obi-wan to adjust to the sensation, then he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Obi-wan moaned loudly and thanked the Gods that this elevator was on the outside of the building. Anakin picked up his speed until he was almost there and then slowed down again, keen to last. As he pumped with a controlled rhythm Obi-wan begged exhaustedly for Anakin to finish. At his command the Jedi Knight increased the speed and force of his action until he came with a throaty confirmation of his satisfaction.

The two Jedi lounged on the floor of the elevator, legs entwined due to their statures and the confined space. Obi-wan rested his head lazily on the window, content in their post-coital silence.  
Anakin reached into the purse on his utility belt and pulled out a small bag. He dipped his finger into the white powdery substance and snorted it, first in one nostril then the other, before replacing the bag back into his purse.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan scolded after a moment of pure shock and speechlessness. He sat bold upright and then stood.

Anakin stretched out in the newly available space and drifted into a slouch.

"Don't worry it's not enough to take the pain away completely, it just stops it hurting for a little while. Think of it as a kind of an anti-depressant".

"Anakin it is not an anti-depressant! Do you have any idea what you are doing to yourself? What effect it has on your jedi reflexes, your ability with the Force? How? Where? I, I can't allow this I have to..." Obi-wan trailed off.

"Have to what? Turn me over to the council? Get me expelled? Gee wizz that'll really help my problems being jobless and homeless. Hey maybe the separatists'll have me, then you'll have to hunt me down and kill me. Could you do it?"

"Do what?" Obi-wan spat, still in disbelief.

"Hunt me down. And kill me"

"What?"

"If it came to it where do your loyalties lie, with me or the Jedi?"

"Anakin I am not going to turn you over to the council, and you are not a separatist..."

"Me or the Jedi?" Anakin demanded.

"You Anakin. My loyalty lies with you. Even if you did leave the Order and turn I doubt I could be the one to kill you. I doubt I even have the skill anyway, you are a great and powerful Jedi. But this talk is nonsense I want to know why..."

"Because it helps when nothing else can. Meditation just doesn't work for me, I am controlled by my emotions and they are well and truly fucked right now, I just need to be able to let go once in a while"

"How long has this been going on?" Obi-wan questioned desperately. Anakin raised his right arm briefly before dropping it back to the floor.  
Suddenly the elevator jolted into motion and within seconds it opened out onto Padme's apartment.

"We'll discuss this later" Obi-wan assured.

They were met by Padme's security officer.

"Thank the Gods your lift broke down. There was a mass attack on a number of senators on their way to the congress, it's chaos." He informed them.

"Padme?" Anakin queried, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"She is in her chamber. We have discussed her safety in light of the events today and she has decided to return to Naboo until we are confident that Coruscant is once again safe. We have contacted Master Windu and he has agreed to provide continuing protection for her. He will be sending an escort later today I believe".

"Then if Senator Amidala is safe we should return to the Temple Anakin"

"I agree" Anakin replied.

Then his eyes diverted to the doorway where Padme stood in a flowing mint green opaque gown. Her curled locks cradling her exposed shoulders. She met Anakin's eyes with a comforted smile before forcing her attention to Obi-wan.

"We are glad to see you are safe Senator" Obi-wan remarked politely.

"I thank you for your concern" She replied before gazing briefly back to Anakin and returning to her bedroom.

The Jedi made their way back to the Temple and Obi-wan met up with Masters Yoda and Windu in the strategy room. He delivered his reported and the three of them left for the council chamber, encountering Anakin walking in the opposite direction on their way.

"Skywalker, where are you going?" Mace Windu demanded.

"I'm..."

"You have a report to deliver, council chambers-now".

"But there's nothing to report".

"Now Skywalker!"

"After you" Anakin said sarcastically gesturing with his hand. He followed the Masters to the chamber but was forced to wait outside until the council was in session. Master Windu instructed him to enter and deliver his report.

"Well we went to the apartment complex, got stuck in a lift for like an hour and arrived late. Turns out loads of senators got attacked as they tried to go to the meeting so it was probably a blessing that the lift broke. Senator Amidala is gonna go back to Naboo now"

"That's it?" Windu asked viciously. Anakin nodded.

"Skywalker..." Mace began.

"My name is Anakin" Anakin stated defiantly.

"I am so pleased to be giving you this assignment because I won't have to look at you for goodness knows how long. You are to escort Senator Amidala to her home planet of Naboo and remain there as her protector until further notice. Keep your comms open, we will contact you regularly with and for updates. You leave immediately."

Obi-wan figeted uncomfortably in his chair. 'Until further notice', and 'leave immediately', the sentences rang loud in his ears.

"This is a solo mission?" Anakin queried with a nervous broken voice.

"Do both of you good the time apart will, re-evaluate your relationship you must" Yoda replied, including Obi-wan with a glance.

Anakin bit his lip and looked from ceiling to floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He finally asked.

"You know what it means, Anakin," Mace sniped, "We were obviously on the wrong side of the universe when we accused you of dallying with the Senator".

Obi-wan sighed heavily and tipped his head back into his chair. They would have both been stood before the council facing expulsion if there hadn't been a war on. His eyes met Anakin's in a pledging of love, no matter what, then he dropped them to the floor with guilt.

"Leave, Skywalker".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8;Total eclipse of the heart  
Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing:Obi/Ani  
Rating:R I think  
Disclaimer:George Lucas owns Star Wars and I apologise for what I have done to his characters  
Summary:Obi-wan and Anakin reflect on how their lives have brought them to where they are now, and how they are coping without each other. In the beginning I never set out to re-write 'Clones' and 'Sith' but it's turning out that way isn't it? Forgive me.  
Warnings:Drug use and adultery

Obi-wan lay on his camp bed in his tent in the middle of a dusty plain on some red rocky planet. Battle would commence in the morning but for now it was night time and Obi-wan couldn't sleep. These days he could rarely sleep.

He had been demoted in rank within the Order, he was no longer on the council due to the revelations about his affair with Anakin. He didn't feel at all aggrieved though, he was lucky to still be a Jedi. The whole Temple knew of his circumstance and his new path of learning. Learning to be a proper Jedi, the way Qui Gon had taught him to be. And learning not to love Anakin. As if.

He had put up with the looks and sneering for almost three months before he had requested an away mission. He'd been sent to command troops in the outer rim, and he had been in battle now for six months.

Here in the outer rim with no other Jedi to judge and scrutinize him he could still be honest with himself about his feelings for Anakin.He loved the boy, and it didn't matter what the council said or did that would never change.

He had been forced to remove Anakin's things from his apartment and set them up in alien quarters on a different level of the Jedi accommodation to his own. Master Windu had apparently informed Anakin of the change in one of his weekly reports, Obi-wan had been prohibited from contacting Anakin personally, and the council were in the habit of intercepting all of his communications. Consequently he hadn't spoken to the man he loved in nine months. And as desperate as he was to inquire after Anakin's well being he dare not ask the council for news of him. He had convinced them that the affair had only manifested itself in the last few months instead of the years they had actually spent as lovers, and that their attraction was purely physical. No attachment. Yeah right.

It was in this time, at night, alone as he was that he allowed himself to indulge in Anakin. To begin with, just after Anakin had left for Naboo, he had focused on all the anxiety, all the things unsaid. Then he had meditated on these negatives and got them out of his system. Then he began to daydream about all the good times with Anakin. He created a montage in his mind, something to keep him going. Something that made him fight a little harder on the battle field because there was hope that if he fought hard enough and lived long enough he would be able to return home a hero and Anakin would be there and they could be together again. In all the time he had known Anakin they had never been apart for this long and they had always been able to talk to one another. It was killing Obi-wan just a little bit more every day.

As he lay there peering out to the stars that splattered the sky he thought about their last days on Coruscant together. He had not even been able to say 'goodbye' or 'I love you'. Their last coition had been in that elevator and then following something so completely fantastic Anakin had done something so blatantly damning. He had, quite nonchalantly, snorted the drug Erythroxyline (ETL or Roxy to the slang tongue)right in front of him. There was a highly prevalant drugs culture on the lower levels of Coruscant and Obi-wan reasoned that it wouldn't be all to difficult for a Jedi to pull a mind trick on a dealer to acquire some. But by his own admission Anakin had been taking the stuff for months without Obi-wan's knowledge or suspicion, so why display his illegal recreational activity right then at that moment in the elevator?

Obi-wan had taken it as a personal insult at first. As if Anakin had been affirming just how much Obi-wan had failed him. But during meditation rationalisation had brought him to the conclusion that Anakin had been crying out for help. He had thought the the 'problems' Anakin had referred to had been the results of his Mother's rejection and the loss of his arm, but in retrospect Anakin had been holding back, wanting to confess himself to Obi-wan but not quite finding the nerve to and then their time had ran out. What had been so wrong with the boy? That was the question that had been mercilessly chipping away at Obi-wan for the long months of his love's exile.

Dawn was on its way but the sun had yet to penetrate and Obi-wan shivered. He pulled another blanket around himself and idly thought about what Anakin would be like if he were here on this mission. Early into the night he would have begun to complain about the cold. He would have tossed and turned and curled up into a tight ball heavily laden with blankets, exaggerating his shivering and clattering his teeth until Obi-wan would invariably give into his 'take me to bed or lose me forever' eyes and invite him beneath his own covers. There Anakin would have snuggled into his Master's chest, their breathing taking only seconds to match. His gloved arm would have surrounded Obi-wan in a protective, loving death grip and they would have fallen asleep as Obi-wan stroked the curls and waves in his lover's hair.

Obi-wan was suddenly more aware of being alone. He bit his lip and fluttered his eyes and breathed deeply to prevent the onset of an outflowing of emotion. He missed Anakin so much. He dreaded the onslaught of morning, when he would have to get up. When he would have to fight another day without Anakin by his side to defend and protect him.

He routed into his pouch on his utility belt and pulled out the object of his search. He ran it through his fingers and stroked it against the coarse skin of his cheek. It still smelt of him even after all this time. Anakin's Padawan braid. Obi-wan hadn't been there to see him knighted but on his return Anakin had given him the braid and they had made love as men.

Obi-wan missed the sex but not nearly as much as he missed just having Anakin there. He couldn't even bring himself to jerk off, it never helped, it only made his longing for Anakin worse.

He wondered, and not for the first time, if he would actually ever see Anakin again. Would Obi-wan die in battle on this God forsaken world? would Anakin die to protect the Senator? And what if they did make it home to Coruscant? Would the Jedi continue to let them serve once the war was over? Would they be able to spend time with one another in the Temple or would the council prevent this? Would they ever work together again? Would Anakin still love him? Could Obi-wan ever make Anakin happy?

At that moment his life seemed too much of a struggle to live. What if all the 'what ifs' went against him? How could Obi-wan cope? He had been more than content within his life, with Anakin he had been happy. He couldn't face returning to Coruscant and not having his love, and if he couldn't have Anakin he'd prefer to be dead.

Freedom to Obi-wan wasn't the ending of this war, his prison was living his life without Anakin by his side.

Anakin lay outstretched naked on the bed. He was puffing on a cylindrical baton filled with carcinogenic properties. Another drug. The remnants of his previous fix, a coarse intravenous mixture of ETL and opium lay on the bedside table.

It helped him to stomach her.

He had long since enjoyed the sex. It came only now with guilt or loss of feeling altogether. Like this morning.  
It had been different on Coruscant. The first time she had seduced him he had been crying. She had lain her arms around him and held him. Then she had stirred something into his brandy and all of the pain had gone away. His lazy eyes had watched her undress and he had complied when she had gone to undress him. He had yielded to her will when she had climbed on top of him and felt immeasurable calm upon his release. When he had returned to Obi-wan that morning he was free from his depression and the warm serenity that flowed through him replaced the guilt he should have felt.

This morning he'd thrown up after waking with her. He was but a disgusting shell of Anakin. Obi-wan's Anakin. The speedball had been quick in coming.

Back on Coruscant he never believed he was cheating on Obi-wan. She was his friend, she helped him when he needed help. He just found himself in need of a lot of help. And she kept finding ways to ease his pain, narcotics that kept him from remembering his problems, his self, his only love. When Mace Windu had confronted him and Obi-wan had believed in his guilt he had stood there and lied to them all. The holo image cut out before he had followed her to the bedroom and rode her like the whore that she was. His whore. That's all she ever was to him. And the drugs were part and parcel, it was what made it all alright. Now they were the only thing preventing him from flicking on his 'saber and turning the lights out permanently.

Lying to Obi-wan had been heart wrenching but ignorance, he had decided, was bliss and he didn't want to lose Obi-wan. He was truly in love with him, he would fight for him at any cost. That is why he had murdered that bounty hunter. He had taunted Anakin with the knowledge he had of his affair with the Senator. He'd said he had recordings, images.

She rolled over and kissed his cheek, teasing a light finger over his chest. He swatted her away angrily and sitting over the edge of the bed he flung the butt into the bin, then took a long swig of Nubian whiskey from the bottle poised next to his narcotic paraphernalia. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants, stood up, and threw an open shirt over his shoulders before storming out onto the balcony. He heard the baby cry but he ignored it. He always ignored it. One started the other off and it drove him insane. He did up the buttons on his shirt and thundered down the marble steps into the garden. He took up residence on the water's edge and threw stones into the lake.

He wanted Obi-wan back. He wanted everything to be the way it was before their duel with Dooku. The Sith had ruined everything.

Palpatine was a Sith Lord. Anakin knew. Anakin had known since the mission on Tatooine, the bounty hunter had told him so. He'd confronted the Chancellor on his return to Coruscant but Palpatine's saccharin words had sated him. He knew things about Anakin, he knew how much he loved Obi-wan but how the Jedi council would react if they ever found out. He also knew about Padme and their 'relationship'. Palpatine had bought Anakin's silence with sugar coated blackmail. He had promised Anakin a powerful position in his new empire when he acquired it, and he had promised him the life of his Love and freedom to flaunt him at his every whim. He'd also promised to keep Padme's pregnancy secret from the Order and from Obi-wan. Anakin hadn't even known himself when he'd said it. All Palpatine needed was for Anakin to stay out of the war until he had gained enough control over certain systems to dictate the senate. Anakin had agreed. He'd do anything not to have to hide his love for Obi-wan.

Palpatine was a friend of Padme's from her days as Queen of Naboo and she had confided the details of her pregnancy to him, even before she had told Anakin, and between them they had devised a way to grant her wishes. She wanted Anakin. But she was starkly aware that Anakin didn't want her. He was a Jedi after all, incapable of attachment. She was just a ride for him and he would never leave Coruscant of his own free will, not for her. Not even for the sake of his unborn children.

Palpatine had informed Anakin that in order to keep Padme's pregnancy a secret she had to return to Naboo. The Jedi would give him and Obi-wan the assignment to protect her and all they would have to do was remain on the planet until peace resumed. Or oppression ruled, depending on your point of view. It would be up to Anakin to explain Padme's pregnancy to Obi-wan. Maybe he could tell the truth for a change, but his mind was already concocting the lie. Only the Jedi council had 'somehow' found out about the knight's love affair with the Master and given him the mission alone.

For nine months he had put up with her whingeing and nagging and niggling at him to marry her. He refused. I mean he was still a Jedi, a piss poor one undoubtedly but he was one, and really the annoying little bitch irritated the fuck out of him. He wasn't ready to marry for the sake of the children even with his Mother's last words haunting him. He wanted Obi-wan. He was fucking gay. How fucking stupid was she not to notice?

The children had been born two months ago. He'd been there with her, he felt he might regret it if he hadn't been. In truth he did love the children but he couldn't deal with them, they epitomised everything he didn't want out of life. His life epitomised everything he didn't want out of life. Except for Obi-wan. That part he'd keep. And possibly the lightsaber.

All of this little head fuck had been going through Anakin's mind in the elevator. That's what had pushed him to take the drug. If he hadn't it would have all come spilling out of him. Better Obi-wan discovered his secret drug use than his secret knocked up whore, his secret murder, his secret pact with the devil, or his secret that he himself had frigged the lift to break down to make them appear late for an assignment they were never meant to make, so Padme would have her reason to disappear to Naboo and he his excuse to keep out of Palpatine's takeover plans.

He contemplated drowning himself in the cool clear water of the Naboo lake. Obi-wan would be better off without him. Obi-wan deserved better than him. And he was now putty in Palpatine's palm. Palpatine would have to slaughter all of the Jedi, save Obi-wan and himself, to secure his transition to Emperor. Anakin knew this and yet he idly sat in his garden on Naboo waiting for it to happen. Some fucking Jedi. And he'd be better off without her, with her sickening infatuation she professed as love. And the kids? They'd just be better off without each other. He wasn't much of a Father and they didn't fill his void.

But he wouldn't drown himself, just like he wouldn't do everyone a favour and run himself through with his own lightsaber, he was too much of a fucking coward. And he'd never get to hold Obi-wan again, or kiss his sweet lips and make love. No, he wouldn't give into his suicidal neurosis, and he wouldn't grow any balls and stand up to be counted as the fucking good Jedi his abilities suggested he had the potential to be. He would go back up to the house, pump his veins full of the shite that made him not give a fuck and pretend to be able to stand the sight of her just as she pretended that he felt anything for her and they, together, would watch over the two bastardized mistakes that trapped them in this nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; The son of rage and love  
Author:Hyyp chick  
Pairing:Obi/ani  
Rating:R  
Disclaimer:My imagination's twisted version of George Lucas' utter brilliance (grovel, grovel)  
Summary:Just when everything starts to go right Anakin's world falls apart. Again. He is called upon to make some questionable choices.  
Warnings:Character death(s)

It was a cool fresh morning in the lake country of Naboo. The sun was bright but not hot and danced dazzlingly over the still waters. A slight breeze chilled the air and the day smelt of the blossoms that adorned the spring time trees there.

Padme was breaking the silence with a soft tune on the balcony of her bedroom, her son in the cradle at her side, her daughter in her arms. Whatever her relationship with their father had become she blessed it every time she looked at her beautiful twins. They were so innocent and so loving, she wished endlessly that Anakin still possessed these traits.

Approximately six weeks previously things had reached a head between them and neither she nor Anakin could face the lying any more. She had been the one to start by apologising resentfully for her entrapment of Anakin, duly noting that she loved him but it was painfully obvious that he would never love her. Anakin responded by telling her why. He was and always had been in love with Obi-wan. Padme took a few minutes to assimilate this new information before sighing with a heavy heart and admitting that it actually explained a lot about their relationship. Anakin had thereafter poured his heart out to her, confessing his passionate forays with his Master and their deep and sensual commitment of love to one another. It resonated hollowly against the woman he had been shagging for a year, the mother of his children, but it was the truth and they both deserved it. Anakin meant it. Padme finally understood what could bring a man to the very depths of depression and self abuse when surrounded by the beauty and tranquility of Naboo and resigned herself to her fate, her curtailed role in Anakin's life, and offered her help to reunite the star-crossed lovers as soon as it could be done.

Anakin, for his part, had apologised for his lies and deceit and professed his deep paternal love for the children they shared. He had spent agonising days quitting his vile addictions to pull himself back to something that resembled Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, Hero with no Fear. He had moved into a spare bedroom and no longer felt sick from the pit of his stomach when he lay down to sleep or woke from his slumber because his every sense could now be filled with the intense intoxication that was his Obi-wan.

He had left the house before sun break this morning, as he did every morning, to cross the sparsely inhabited expense of land to reach the woodland that lay beyond the great lakes. Here, amongst the trees, with the water of a stream trickling over the stones, he would unsheathe his 'saber and practice his art. Here in fact he would practice all the arts of the Jedi, including meditation, a craft he had never really mastered until now. But in the woods, with the trees and the birds, he found it endlessly easier and somewhat advantageous to his well being. Obi-wan had been right. Not that that in itself was surprising Obi-wan was always right. He would laugh if he could see Anakin meditate, properly with no involvement of a sexual fantasy, and tell his Padawan he was getting old, growing up. Anakin smiled. He was growing up.

It was as Anakin swished and punched his lightsaber into the air around him that he felt a tremor in the Force. Well less like a tremor and more like the whole Force itself, it hit his stomach like a star destroyer had impaled him upon itself and he choked up on the sensation. Something was very, very wrong. He deactivated the 'saber and hooked it back on to his belt before starting back to Padme's house with a sprint. Anakin was normally an athletic Jedi but near on a year out of action coupled with his depressive decline and drug abuse had left his muscles weak and unable to cope with the demands he made on them. More than once he had to stop momentarily to collect himself.

He arrived at the house to see blaster fire on the walls and the door wide open. He shouted Padme's name desperately as he dashed through the rooms. His voice seemed to echo in the silence that met him. Then he stopped suddenly, gripped with fear.

Silence.

No baby's cry.

He frantically leapt up the stairs three at a time and rushed into the babies' room but there was no sign of them. He crossed the landing and entered Padme's room. The nets from the bay windows were billowing in from the outside and he could feel the terror that awaited him on the other side. He walked slowly, steeling himself, for what would greet him on the balcony.

The crib swayed gently in the breeze but the blankets were strewn across the marble floor in disarray. Padme clung to a shawl, the one she favoured to shroud Leia, but her body was lifeless. Pierced by the lasers of the guns as she'd tried in vain to defend her children. Anakin squatted on the floor, leaning his back against the window and running his fingers through his thick tussled hair. Watching her lie there pale and still the tears streamed out of him as his emotions gathered venom inside of him. His assignment had been fake, a concoction of Palpatine's to get Padme and himself out of Coruscant. But the mandate he had received from the Jedi council had been to protect her.

He had failed.

He leaned over to check her pulse but his actions were futile. She had been dead for some time. Standing furiously he turned away from the body and put his durasteel fist through the glass of the window to vent his anger, but it did nothing to relieve the pain. Turning back to Padme he scooped her delicate frame into his arms and took her into the bedroom to lay her on her bed. Her silky gown of greens and blues and pearls and glitter drifted over her perfect and beautiful form. Her long curled hair hugged her neck and shoulders. A pained expression cemented itself to her face and Anakin couldn't bear to behold it. He covered her in a blanket and left the room.

"3PO" He called gruffly from the top of the stairs. The golden droid appeared at the bottom seconds later.

"Master Anakin!" He exclaimed with a relieved tone.

Anakin descended the staircase to stand directly in front of him.

"What happened here?" He demanded.

"Oh Master Anakin it was terrible!They had blasters and they were shooting!"

"Padme is dead and the children are missing" Anakin informed him harshly, bitter that this mechanical being of his creation was perfectly unharmed when Padme had lost her life.

"I felt so, so useless..." 3PO began but Anakin interrupted abruptly.

"I want you to contact her family, let them come here and...take her away. Apologise for my failure and make a promise to them that I will avenge her death. Also excuse my absence."

"Why, where are you going Master Anakin?"

"To find Leia and Luke" Anakin asserted.

"But you don't know who has them, or where they have gone, or even if..."

"They ARE still alive!" Anakin bellowed. "And I'm going home"

"To Tatooine?"

"To Coruscant. The Chancellor may be able to help me, and Obi-wan is there, and I will solicit the council for their help if I have to"

"You would tell the Jedi council of the twins?" 3PO questioned surprised.

"I will do what I must"

Anakin waited impatiently in a plush and luxurious corridor of the grand building for an audience with Palpatine. Finally the aide bade him entrance to the suite and he dashed to meet the chancellor. Palpatine stood from his desk and came to greet Anakin with a firm, friendly handshake.

"Anakin how good to see you, good to see you" He affirmed with a warm smile.

"Padme's dead, she was killed and someone has kidnapped the twins" Anakin replied, his words tumbling out of his mouth hastily.

The chancellor coughed to clear his throat and turned aside from Anakin to gaze out of the panoramic window.

"Cut to the chase Anakin, please do" He hissed sarcastically.

"Who knew we were there?" Anakin interrogated, storming across the lush red carpet to face Palpatine. His eyes full of fire, fight, and hate. Fury, anger, and desperation drowning his aura. A murderous wrath suffocating his senses.

"Anakin...the Jedi" Palpatine answered with an air of regret in his voice. Anakin took a second to visibly process the chancellor's accusation.

"No. The Jedi didn't know Padme was pregnant" He reasoned.

"Wake up Anakin. The Jedi may not have known when you left but they have their spies. Anakin you know that the Jedi oppose the powers granted to me by a vote in the senate, don't you?"

"Of course, it is a break down of democracy and everything the Jedi stand for"

Palpatine grinned in acknowledgment.

"The Jedi believe the senate is corrupt, that I am corrupt"

"You are, you're a Sith"

"I am a politician Anakin, I just happen to have a knowledge of the Force at my disposal. I wish to change the system because this one simply doesn't work. The Jedi also want to change the system. To their advantage, for their greater power. Padme was the last of the senators that opposed the executive powers I have been granted. Who do you think disposed of all those in opposition?"

"I'm listening" Anakin spat, pacing back and forth.

"I admit I seem like the prime suspect and therein lies your answer. To take over the senate without losing their facade the Jedi would have to make it appear to be their only option. They would have to discredit me, or better still kill me-in their defence of course, and what better excuse than my guilt in the murders of the senators in my opposition? The Jedi needed those senators dead, Anakin, not me. It was their only card in gaining control. Padme was a dear friend of mine."

"And the children?" Anakin quizzed.

"The Force will be strong in your family Anakin. Do you think all of the younglings were simply handed over by the parents that gave birth to them and loved them? You are naive to the council's ways and its intentions Anakin"

"No, Obi-wan is a Master he wouldn't allow it" Anakin reasoned defiantly.

" The council stripped him of his rank long ago Anakin. They couldn't trust him. He would never knowingly hurt you, they knew that. They had to get rid of him".

"Where is he?" Anakin questioned desperately.

"I am afraid to tell you" Palpatine voiced regrettably.

"Where.Is.He?" Anakin punctuated demandingly, his anger undiminished. Palpatine sighed.

"I have access to the security recordings at the Temple Anakin. I'm afraid you may not like what you see".

Palpatine activated his desktop holopad and scanned it for the aforementioned recordings. As the image of Obi-wan filled the screen he beckoned Anakin to study it. Obi-wan's body looked weak and underfed. His robes were dirty and his hair was matted and untamed. His neck, wrists, and ankles were bound by Force restraints that burned the skin on point of contact and he was chained to the wall with minimal freedom to move around in the confines of his stall. There was no doubting where he was, Anakin had been there a thousand times before. The Temple holding cells. In the lower levels of the Temple in a corridor restricted to Knights and Masters, Obi-wan was captive in a room seven foot square suffering a neglect unbefitting of the Order.

Anakin moved closer to the screen as he saw something in the corner move.

"Luke?!" He exclaimed disbelievingly.

Palpatine shut off the image.

"I am sorry you had to see that Anakin. If there was anything I could have done I would have done it for you, but I have no jurisdiction over the Jedi, nothing can be done to help Obi-wan".

"Like fuck it can't!" Anakin thundered in a furious rage.

"What are you going to do?" Palpatine asked as Anakin stormed towards the door.

"Make them regret it" Came the dangerous reply.

"On your own?"

"I will do what I must to save him. Them" Anakin spoke defiantly.

"I will commission you a clone troop for your protection". Palpatine offered.

"The clones belong to the Jedi" Anakin stated.

"The clones belong to me" Palpatine corrected.

"Thank you" Anakin replied sincerely.

Obi-wan dragged himself closer to the small babes that lay helpless on the cold floor of their cell. He had been unconscious again. The pain of the restraints saw to that with some regularity. He was alone last time he remembered, although his life was a blurred vision these days, and now two children shared his confines and they were crying. He was weak but he managed to pull the babes closer to him so he could hold them comfortably. Comfort being relative to his current state. He gently stroked back the blonde hair on the boy's head in an attempt to soothe his cries, and wrapped both of them a little tighter in their shrouds to protect them from the harsh floor and chilled air. The crying subsided and they calmed and Obi-wan smiled meekly at his success. Then the boy opened his eyes and the look those oceanic orbs gave stabbed Obi-wan through his heart, twisted the knife, and then sunk it just a little deeper.

Those were Anakin's eyes.

He had seen them on an innocent 9 year old Qui-Gon had begged him to train. He had seen them on an annoyingly curious pre-pubescent child who never tired of questions. He had seen them on the petulant teenager who had grown cocky and arrogant. He had seen them on the beautiful young man who had fantasised about him in the bath tub. He had seen them on the man who taught him both how to be a lover and how to love. And he had seen them on a knight in an elevator desperate for his help. Now he saw them on that knight's son he understood why.

The child was so perfect, so innocent, so trusting. The girl too. Obi-wan drew them closer to his chest in a hopeless bid to protect them from the horrors that surrounded them.

Their very existence tore at Obi-wan's soul, affirming what he had always known. He wasn't good enough for Anakin. Anakin had had him and wanted more and he had chosen Padme. The Force restraints could no longer match the pain he felt in the pit of his stomach and the far reachings of his heart. If Anakin didn't love him then the restraints could knock him out as much as they cared to, it would serve to ease his new suffering.

With tears stinging his eyes and staining his face he tried to sing a soothing lullaby he held in his memory. Maybe his own mother had sung it to him. He wished he could remember her.

Some hours later the door to his cell opened and the gaunt figure of his captor appeared.

"Getting acquainted are we?" He asked with a vile grin. Obi-wan folded his arms protectively over the children.

"Why are they here? Why have you given me Anakin's children?" Obi-wan demanded to know, failing to keep the whimper of hurt from his voice.

"What makes you think they are Anakin's?"

"The boy has his eyes"

"Well their mother is dead and their father is currently employed, and in no fit state to care for two young children anyway"

"Padme is dead?"

"A necessary occurence I assure you"

"Why are you keeping me here? Why are you keeping me alive?" Obi-wan spat pathetically through bitter tears.

"I need you. Well more precisely I need Anakin. And Anakin loves you..."

"He doesn't love me. He loves Padme. These are proof".

"Proof of what? Love? No, sex? Yes. Anakin despised Padme, you on the other hand he is willing to sacrifice everything for. Which rather conveniently brings me to the purpose of my visit. Loverboy has come home and learned of the terrible fate that has entrenched you and I wanted to share with you the lengths that Anakin is willing to go to to save you. Pity he won't ever see you again after such a dedicated act but my need of both of you is soon to be fulfilled. Watch"

A holopad was placed in front of Obi-wan's prone form as he was forced to watch a play back of the Jedi Temple security recordings. Obi-wan watched as pain and grief washed his body in their thick and putrid scent. He had no tears left to cry for the catastrophe that unfolded in front of him. His boy, his love, his life striking down Jedi after Jedi after Jedi. The fitful rage growing within him with every strike. Padawans, Knights, Masters, every Jedi that crossed his path, every Jedi he found in every corner of every room, every Master, every council member, Ki-adi, Kit, Mace, even Yoda suffered the cruel, brutal and fatal blow of Skywalker's lightsaber. Obi-wan turned away as he approached a group of younglings.

"Turn it off!" He yelled with an anguished and sorrow filled cry.

"He didn't kill the children, Kenobi, did you think he would?" The shrill and piercing laughter that followed his words froze the blood in Obi-wan's veins.

"I have to be somewhere Kenobi but don't think I'm forgetting about you. Your death is imminent along with Anakin's."

"What about the children? What is their fate?"

"They are strong with the Force. I shall train Luke as my apprentice. As for Leia..." A perverse smile smothered his features. Obi-wan could have killed him just for that very thought. He huddled the bundles tighter to his body.

"Anakin will stop you" He spat.

"Didn't you see? Anakin is working for me now" Came the satisfied reply.

The door slammed shut and Obi-wan was left to languish in his hovel lamenting Anakin's self destruction.

Having disposed of any Jedi that posed a threat to him Anakin headed down to the lower levels of the Temple, to the holding cells. There were forty cells and he broke through each one in turn, his undertaking becoming more frantic with every cell that didn't house his true love.

It was on the 17th cell that he stopped and entered the room, its prisoner cowering in the opposing corner. It had a small barred window that looked out onto Coruscant. Not big enough to see out of properly but big enough to let in some light. And there were no physical restraints on the wall. He went back over the previous sixteen to confirm his suspicion and then completed his search of the other twenty three just in case. They all had windows. Obi-wan had had no window. His rage subsiding into despair he closed his eyes and tried hard to concentrate. Obi-wan was in restraints but Luke hadn't been. If he could just hook on to his signature...

...And there it was. In the building he had just stormed away from. Under the guard of a man he should never have trusted. Anakin's fury re-surged. He meant what he had said, he would do what he must to save Luke, and Leia, and Obi-wan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10;The end is only ever the beginning  
Author:Hyyp chick  
Pairing:obi/ani  
Rating:NC-17  
Disclaimer:I don't own star wars  
Summary:Here it is then, last in the series, and that's all the summising you're getting!

Obi-wan woke in the lavishly soft bed and found himself cocooned in the thick, plush quilting he had carefully placed over himself the night before. He immediately covered his face from the brilliant sunshine streaming in through the thin constraints of curtaining until his eyes adjusted to their state of awakening and the sudden onslaught of light.

A look to his left determined that it was early morning at the week's end and a look to his right confirmed that Anakin was already up. He'd probably gotten cold when Obi-wan had stolen the covers but hadn't had the heart to wake him up and demand them back.

He heard laughing emanating from the garden and hauled himself from his comfortable slumber to view its source. He pulled aside the curtains and blinked copiously in the blinding light. He loved this world. The house he currently resided in was a stone mansion on a hill set in acres of carefully constructed landscape dazzling with colour from the flora that adorned it. As he looked from the bedroom window the left and far sides of the garden were enclosed by a small wood, and a set of steps to the right led a path into a fallow pasture that itself stopped abruptly at a cliff's edge giving way to the gentle crashing waves of the sea. It was a scene of serenity and he was glad they had chosen it.

The source of the laughter became apparent when Obi-wan drew his attention to the fountain that sat at the crossroads of the paths. Anakin was sat on the edge with his fingers dipped in the water daring his two eight year old children to come closer. With much nervous giggling they timidly approached their father until they got close enough and then Anakin would splash the water from the fountain at them and they would run away laughing, only to turn around and repeat the charade again.

Anakin looked up at the window. Obi-wan knew he should really keep up his shielding, just in case he ever needed it again, but for now there was no-one to shield against. Only Anakin, and he knew his every thought anyway with or without the use of the Force. He stepped away from the window and made the bed before perching on Anakin's side of it. He'd had a dream last night. A recollection really. It wasn't often that he allowed himself to think back of Coruscant but this morning that day filled his head like it happened yesterday. Inexplicably he waved open Anakin's bedside draw with the Force and removed his lightsaber from its depths. He held it in his hands for a moment before igniting the blade and moving it gently through the air, closing his eyes and letting the humming fill his senses. Then he sighed deeply, opened his eyes and deactivated the beam. It looked beautiful. How could it not when created by Anakin's hand?

But it was this blade that had mercilessly slaughtered the Jedi Order. All bar the few on out of world missions and their own clone troops had seen to them. Obi-wan had been tortured in the dark for goodness knows how many days, weeks, and then forced to watch this blade murder in his name. Obi-wan caught himself doing it again. Projecting Anakin's actions onto his weapon. It was really the only way he could accept what had happened and forgive. To believe Anakin capable of such an atrocity would break his heart. It pained him to think back on it even after all this time, like he could hear every single strangled cry of each Jedi that this blade had run through.

The door opened and made Obi-wan jump and drop the 'saber to the floor.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Anakin apologised with a beaming smile.

"What are you taking so long about anyway?"

"Nothing" Obi-wan replied shortly, chewing on his bottom lip, an unequivocal sign he was hiding something.

Anakin walked around the bed to face Obi-wan but accidentally kicked the hilt of his 'saber that lay discarded on the floor as he did so. His smile faded and he bent down to retrieve the offending article. He held it in his gloved right hand and smoothed his left up the cold metal paying it the up most attention before settling his fingers back on the grip of the hilt and returning it to the dusty draw Obi-wan had stolen it from.

"I am sorry Anakin" Obi-wan apologised, fiddling with his fingers and avoiding Anakin's stare.

Anakin bent down to Obi-wan's level and cradled the older man's hands with his much larger ones. He forced Obi-wan to look him in the eye.

"I know how much it still hurts. I don't expect you to ever forgive me for it" He whispered sincerely.

Obi-wan removed his hands from inside Anakin's and reversed the hold to cup Anakin's in his own.

"I have forgiven you Anakin, it was a long time ago. I love you" He leaned forward and kissed Anakin's forehead tenderly.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Anakin asked, the shy smile returning to his gentle face.

Obi-wan took Anakin's hand and allowed himself to be led downstairs and into the kitchen. Luke and Leia were sat opposite each other waiting impatiently to start the meal Anakin had laid out for them. Obi-wan chuckled to himself.

"What's wrong Obi-wan?" Leia asked innocently.

"You two are far too much like your father, like a bit of patience would kill you. Eat, please, before you waste away to nothing in front of my very eyes".

Obi-wan planted a chaste kiss to Anakin's soft lips before taking his seat next to Leia, Anakin next to Luke. As they filled their plates with various offerings they watched Luke retrieve an apple from a dish next to Obi-wan using the Force.

//You used to chide me for such blatant frivolous use of the Force// Anakin teased Obi-wan.

//and you used to do it simply to provoke a reaction from me// Obi-wan replied knowingly.

//It worked// Anakin smirked. "You're getting good at that" He said turning to praise his son. The boy grinned back, warm in his father's approval.

Obi-wan had remembered seeing Anakin enter the room, his tunic sleeve torn and blood pouring from a gash to his forehead. He had been crying. Obi-wan had looked up at him as he knelt beside his Master and saw the boy Qui-Gon had found on Tatooine, masquerading as a grown man, masked by tears and a tremendous suffering. He had lifted his hand up and touched Anakin's cheek to wipe away the salty droplets from his skin. Then his body had failed him again and his eyes closed into darkness. He woke in the Coruscant medi-centre, a medical droid at his side checking his vitals.

"Welcome back, Master Kenobi" She had greeted in the sickly sweet voice they programmed droids with.

He had called for Anakin and the twins. She waved her hand in the direction of the two cots that lay beside him and through a lot of medical jargon she had informed him that they were ok. Anakin had left a message for him and gone, a couple of days ago. The message was vague, an all encompassing sorry, I still love you, if you want me you know where to find me, please find my children a good home type of thing. Then it was back to the realm of unconsciousness for a few more days.

When he came to, again, Bail Organa was sat by his bedside. He greeted Obi-wan warmly and quickly informed him that he was Chancellor Organa now. Obi-wan couldn't speak he only listened. Chancellor Organa had began by informing Obi-wan that the war was over, the separatists had been hunted down and killed, the droids had been deactivated and the clones returned to Kamino. Palpatine had been revealed as a Sith Lord, but Anakin had discovered this truth and killed him, saving Obi-wan and the two John Doe children that had been held captive with him in Palpatine's lair. The senate wanted to thank Anakin personally for his commitment to the cause but unfortunately couldn't find him anywhere after he had brought the trio to the medi-centre. Obi-wan had muttered something about leaving the boy alone, he had been through enough. Then Bail's tone had changed and become grave and solemn. Tactfully he recounted for Obi-wan the fate that beheld the rest of the Jedi. Bar the younglings and young Padawan's the Jedi Order had been ruthlessly massacred. Obi-wan became visibly upset recounting the holo-pad image in his head, Bail of course thought he was hearing this story for the first time and gave him a moment to take it in. Then he continued by apologising because they had no idea who was responsible for the purge, the security recordings had been taken out in the resulting fire, but it was reasonable to conclude that it had been of Palpatine's doing and he was dead, so justice was served as much as they could expect it to be. Tears had run down Obi-wan's cheek and he turned away from Bail Organa and back to his fitful darkness.

"Obi-wan?"

Anakin was calling his name and he returned his thoughts to the present sharply. The glowing smile in Anakin's eyes meant Obi-wan had shielded his recollection successfully.

"What? Sorry"

"Luke was just asking if we could all go to the woods to collect berries today?" Anakin summised.

Obi-wan looked over at the small child waiting on tender hooks for an answer.

"I think it's a splendid idea. Then when we return I shall make pie" Obi-wan enthused.

"With custard?" Leia inquired eagerly, her eyes lighting up with the anticipation.

Anakin caught Obi-wan in a sultry stare as they shared a filthy memory.

"Of course with custard, where would the three of you be without custard?" Obi-wan replied. "But you'll have to wait until I am changed, I can't very well go berry picking in sleep pants can I?"

"Can we go out and play until Obi-wan is ready Dad?" Luke pleaded with Anakin, using his own eyes against him.

"Alright, go on" Anakin agreed and the children jumped from the table and rushed to the door.

"But stay in the garden, no going into the field, i'll know if you do" Anakin warned.

"We know Dad" Leia replied rolling her eyes and pushing her brother out of the door. And he always did.

Obi-wan popped the last bit of bread and jam into his mouth and stood from the table.

"I need to use the 'fresher before we go anywhere" He informed Anakin who had stood in perfect tandem with him.

"I'll help you" Anakin offered with a seductive glint.

Obi-wan stood under the 'fresher letting the searing water cascade over his sensitive skin as Anakin spooned his body into Obi-wan's back, his cheek nuzzling into his lover's neck, his battle worn palms lathering a foam over his chest.

When Obi-wan had been able to sustain a long period of consciousness broken only by intentional bouts of sleep he had been released from the medi-centre, with the children he had fought for the right to keep. A specially designed sling allowed Jedi Master General Kenobi to carry two tots simultaneously whilst still retaining use of his hands. Stepping out onto the streets of Coruscant he had made what felt like an impulsive decision but in truth it wasn't his decision at all.

You can't just walk away from the source of your very existence, it's like trying to breath without oxygen, you will fail and die. Obi-wan didn't want to die, he'd gone through so much to live, and now wasn't the time to start getting all morally judgmental and Jedi-like when he had been the one who had taught Anakin how good it was to be un-Jedi-like in the first place. Somewhere down the line all of this was his fault. And if he was honest, really really honest he just couldn't let Anakin go, not for anything.

Mind made up he headed for a the public transportation docking bays and got the first transport that would take him to Tatooine.

Nervously he had approached the Lars' farm. Owen had answered the door.

"What do you want?" he had asked defensively, blocking the doorway.

"To see Anakin" Obi-wan had replied, emboldened.

"He doesn't want to see you" Owen stated firmly.

"I very much doubt that" Obi-wan countered assuredly.

"Look, when he arrived here he was a broken man, he's better off without your lot" Owen hissed in a low tone.

"I don't know why you are whispering, Anakin already knows I am here" Obi-wan mocked loftily. "Now if it is not too much trouble I would like to get these children out of this bastard heat" He swore barging Owen out of the doorway.

Everyone was sat in the lounge and proceeded to glower up at Obi-wan upon his entry. Except Anakin. He didn't look up from the floor. Obi-wan removed the children from the sling and gave one each to Shmi and Beru. Anakin glanced sidelong at them and couldn't prevent a proud smile escaping his dishevelled features. Then the guilt flooded his aura as he felt Obi-wan's stare bore into his back.

"You are allowed to love your children Anakin" He reproved with the air of a Jedi Master, "We need to talk".

Anakin glanced over his shoulder to make eye contact with Obi-wan.

"Thank you for taking care of them" He said, indebted.

"What else would you have me do?" Obi-wan snapped curtly.

Anakin diverted his gaze and drew his attention to the women with the babes in their arms.

"Mom, meet Luke, and Leia" He introduced gesturing to each in turn. "Your grandchildren. Now if you wouldn't mind taking care of them for a while I must talk with Obi-wan".

He didn't wait for an answer and promptly followed his Master out of the door.

"So is there anywhere we can get a drink round here?" Obi-wan questioned casually.

"The Cantina, back at the spaceport" Anakin replied.

"You have a speeder?" Obi-wan queried.

Anakin nodded and wordlessly they got into the transport and headed to Mos Eisley in silence. Once inside the bar Anakin bought the drinks and they chose a table in the far corner away from the lively jazz band.

"Do you come here often?" Obi-wan mused sipping on a luminous green liquid that burned his whole mouth.

"You don't need to chat me up, I'm your already" Anakin jibed.

Obi-wan had noted the humour with an appreciative smile but from there on in the conversation turned decidedly serious. They had stayed in the Cantina until late after the suns had set, leaving eventually to find Obi-wan lodgings knowing full well he wouldn't be welcome back at the ranch. Anakin had stayed at the inn with him that night, talking and drinking, eventually falling asleep in a chair. The following morning he had headed home to check on the twins but had returned to Obi-wan a few hours later. For little over a week the two Jedi had couped themselves up in that room sorting through their lives. At the end of which Obi-wan had opened his arms to Anakin and they had made heartfelt love, letting go of their emotions, and both had been saturated in their own hurt filled tears when they were fully sated.

The water had ceased and Anakin was planting needy kisses into the nape of his neck. Obi-wan grinned, eyes closed, and reached his hand back to entwine his fingers in those damp honey locks. He could feel Anakin's passion digging into his lower back.

"I am too old to have sex in the 'fresher like a hormonal Padawan, Anakin"

Anakin beamed at his Master's continuing sense of propriety.

"The bedroom it is then" He teased, leaping from the cubicle to drip water all over the floor as he recovered a towel for his modesty. Obi-wan followed suit.

"The children?" Obi-wan checked, entering the room.

"Playing, tinkering with that speeder again if I'm not mistaken" Anakin replied hurriedly, running strong fingers over every inch of Obi-wan's torso whilst snatching desirous kisses from his lover's mouth. Obi-wan gave in to the boy and returned the kisses eagerly, locking lips in a frenzy of lust, tongues playfully tangling together as hands swept down backs and up into sodden tussles of hair. Obi-wan groaned under the pleasure of Anakin. Anakin forced his assault more vehemently, wrong footing Obi-wan so he crashed onto the bed, his younger counterpart straddling him with an erotically feral aggression.

Obi-wan crawled into the middle of the bed, Anakin's weight baring down on him as he ran his swollen lips through Obi-wan's beard to take his earlobe between his teeth, grazing masterfully on it before wetting his erogenic collarbone with pliant brushes of his mouth. Deep, gargled noises escaped Obi-wan's throat as Anakin began to move his body against that of the other causing a brilliant friction between their skin. Obi-wan hastily removed the towels that encased them to feel Anakin's writhe against him more deliciously.

Anakin continued his offensive of the muscular form beneath him, sweeping gentle kisses and ardent bites across the well defined pectorals, taking time to sensuously arouse each of Obi-wan's nipples, Obi-wan wantonly tearing at his back and arching into every contact with Anakin's electric foray.

Slipping his palm between their rousing bodies Obi-wan clasped Anakin's heavily stimulated cock, first caressing the tip and then smoothing down its length, stroking it firmly in time with Anakin's writhing. Anakin lifted his weight from Obi-wan, supporting himself on his forearms, his chest and back taut with the strain, enabling Obi-wan to quicken the pace of his actions, his movements now freer and more animated than before. Anakin thrust into his fervent grip, his eyes cavorting lewdly with Obi-wan's impassioned gaze. Then his eyes closed and his lips pursed as indecipherable curses spilled from them amidst the breathless panting and satisfied moans. Hot, sticky cum dribbled indecently onto obi-wan's already perspiring stomach.

"Anakin! You are making a mess" Obi-wan chided mockingly.

"Sorry Master" Anakin apologised with a curl of his lip and a raised eyebrow. Without a further second Anakin slipped lower down Obi-wan and obligingly began to lick his spill from Obi-wan's burning skin.

Obi-wan loved it when he still called him Master even though it had been near on twelve years since Anakin had actually been his Padawan. Watching this great knight lap at him like a kitten was an incredible turn on for the Jedi Master and he had no complaints when Anakin finally sealed his fiery lips around his painfully aroused erection. Anakin performed expertly for his lover, doing all the things that Obi-wan liked him to do. From running his mouth over the tip to swallowing his full length down his throat. Twisting his supple, agile tongue over the throbbing swell of flesh whilst dancing his digits lightly over the creases between his legs and down to the gateway of his sinfully unbridled passion.

Anakin pushed a finger inside the man and slid it in slowly much to the delirium of Obi-wan. A firmly applied prod to the prostate and Obi-wan was lost in a psychedelic ecstasy of orgasm. Anakin drank his rewards, he was never one to waste, and dismounted his charge with a wry smirk and a fully rejuvenated erection.

Anakin gathered Obi-wan into his arms and managed to haul himself and his lover to their feet. He bent slightly to kiss Obi-wan's breathlessly sweet lips before releasing him from the hold and throwing him against the dresser unit. Obi-wan clung to its frame for dear life as he watched Anakin enter him from behind in the large mirror that rested on the table top. Anakin nuzzled his head beside Obi-wan's so he could watch himself too. The sex was torrid and aggressive and Anakin sank his teeth into Obi-wan's neck, stifling a frantic scream as he came. His dark sultry eyes smiling into the mirror as the erotic image imprinted on his mind.

Anakin began to re-dress almost immediately as Obi-wan collapsed lazily on to the bed.

"Come on you, we have berries to pick" Anakin urged thumping Obi-wan's leg.

"You promised me custard".

"I promised your daughter custard, and I do not have your stamina. Give me a minute" Obi-wan begged with a smile.

Anakin playfully whipped him with his top before pulling it on.

"Alright, old one, I'll be downstairs with the younger fraternity of this family"

Anakin disappeared with a boyish grin plastered all over his face. Obi-wan relaxed letting the warmth of the sun radiate over his body and was thankful for the second time that day that they had come here.

Back on Tatooine Anakin and Obi-wan had pledged their undying love for each other and agreed to leave the past where it belonged and start afresh. Bail Organa was in charge of the republic and doing a good job of restoring the democracy within, and nobody suspected Anakin in the travesty that had befallen the Jedi, it was time for Kenobi and Skywalker to kick back and chill out.

They had collected the children from Anakin's now forgiving Mother (Although Anakin had his suspicions that she was only willing to accept Obi-wan so he would let her continue to see Luke and Leia, but it was a level of tolerance and they could deal with that)and headed into space.

Obi-wan had found this planet on the holonet, Far into the outer rim with no involvement in the clone wars and none of the hectic buzz of Coruscant or aridity of Tatooine. It was a lush planet rich in water and green rolling landscapes, woodlands, and an endless variety of flora and fauna. It was perfect. They had sold the starship for this house on the hill betwixt the woods and the sea and Anakin had done up a speeder he had found lying in the shed. The locals were friendly and accepting and their close kept communities meant that the Jedi were just a fairytale told by pilots from off world, the stuff of legends not your next door neighbours. Luke and Leia had settled into the school and easily made friends. Anakin had been offered a job fixing just about anything that can break which kept him amused and brought the money in, and Obi-wan spent a few hours of the week working in the local archives centre.It was a life far removed from their hero worshipped Jedi days but a life with infinitely more pleasure and peace.

Obi-wan dressed quickly and headed downstairs to the awaiting trio. Nothing could be more fulfilling than picking berries in the woods with his family. It is what he had lived for.


End file.
